L'Armée du Phénix
by Black's Phoenix Dreams
Summary: Voldemort a gagné. C'est indéniable. Et Hermione a été faite prisonnière. Alors que la vie l'abandonne et qu'elle était sur le point d'accueillir la Mort, tout va changer et elle va rentrer dans la résistance mise en place depuis quatre années suite à la bataille de Poudlard, en particulier grâce à certains de ses sauveurs : des Serpentards. L'univers appartient à JK ROWLING
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I : En captivité les poissons rouges aussi dépérissent.**

Dans un sombre cachot du Nord de l'Angleterre, une faible forme se terrait. Seule, enchainée à un mur humide et dans une atmosphère suffocante, Hermione Granger luttait contre la mort. Cette dernière l'harcelait depuis de nombreuses années, et attendait l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Mais Hermione résistait, elle bravait ses geôliers ainsi qu'elle endurait inlassablement toutes les tortures que lui infligeaient ces monstres, les mangemorts, installés à présent au pouvoir depuis près de quatre longues années. En effet, après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter ne s'était jamais relevé, le monde des sorciers avait donc peu à peu chuté dans les abimes. Les opposants du Seigneur des ténèbres avaient donc fuit, se condamnant à une vie de clandestinité et de misère. Toutefois, une résistance avait été mise peu à peu en place, regroupant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et combattait infatigablement le pouvoir mis en place par des missions, -parfois suicides-, afin de voler, de libérer ou de simplement titiller la sombre armée des ténèbres. Mais Hermione n'en n'avait jamais rien su. Elle fût l'une des premières à s'être fait capturée peu de temps après la bataille alors qu'elle s'était cachée à nouveau dans la forêt de Dean, symbole de sa lutte contre les Horcruxes. Elle avait lutté, avait courageusement mis au tapis près de 10 mangemorts et raffleurs mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Elle s'était vue être capturée par un simple et bête piège moldu, Se balançant à près de 5 mètres du sol dans un filet, elle n'avait pu que pleurer sa défaite, si près de la liberté.

Les moldus et les sangs de bourbe ét aient à présent condamnés à l'esclavage. Vendus comme des animaux auprès de riche familles de sangs purs anglaises. La jeune femme, quant à elle fût un temps présentée dans une cage transparente comme un simple trophée dans le manoir du Maître, Voldemort. Puis lassé, il l'avait vendue à la famille Carrow, peu scrupuleux sur la nécessité de survie de leurs esclaves mais très portés sur la torture et le sang. Mais elle avait encore une fois bravée la mort et avait survécu à chaque torture, les semaines et les mois passant. La famille l'avait peu à peu délaissés également et ne venaient que très rarement lui imposer de nouveaux vices.

La porte s'ouvra pourtant, lâchant un faible trait de lumière, laissant imaginer à Hermione, la progression de la journée. Elle releva courageusement la tête, vrillant de son regard haineux le visiteur : Amycus Carrow. Sans lui adresser un mot, il sortit sa baguette magique et lui fit subir le sort doloris informulé. Elle n'hurla pas, serrant les dents jusqu'à ce qu'un fin filet de sang échappe ses lèvres et tombe sur le sol de pierre qui recouvrait sa prison.

\- « Sale Sang de Bourbe ! s'exclama Amycus, dommage que le Maître nous interdise de te tuer, mais bon, il n'a rien dit concernant ta torture… »

Hermione ne baissa pas le regard et resta le regarder froidement, habituée à ces visites presque hebdomadaires. Elle ne répondit rien, le laissant dans une indifférence volontaire, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus.

\- « Réponds ! tu es à moi, je suis ton nouveau maître et tu me dois l'obéissance sale catin ! » poursuivit-il en lui lançant un nouveau doloris.

La courageuse Gryffondor ne laissa encore une fois rien paraître, forte et inébranlable devant l'homme qui lui inspirait tant de haine et de dégout. Il continua alors de lui envoyer sorts après sorts, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tombe dans l'inconscience.

Plus tard, elle se réveilla, toujours retenue par ses chaînes, allongée de son long sur une paillasse humide et froide. Devant elle, une soupe froide l'attendait accompagnée d'un bout de pain rassis et moisis. Pour la centième fois depuis sa capture et son changement de maître, elle évalua son cachot : sombre, petit et humide. Aucunes fenêtres ne laissaient filtrer la moindre once de lumière, ni aucune échappatoire. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol, laissant échapper quelques larmes rapidement taries. Elle s'autorisa, pour se remonter le moral, à penser à ses amis, Harry Potter et Ron Wesley, à leurs vies antérieures et celles qui auraient pu être si Harry s'était finalement relevé pour tuer Voldemort. Après la victoire de ce monstre, elle avait perdu de vue Ron avant de s'enfuir, elle espérait qu'il soit en vie et qu'ils puissent un jour se retrouver, mais cet espoir fût vite avorté.

Quelques semaines après, Amycus, sa sœur et Bellatrix Lestrange arrivèrent dans la cellule de la jeune femme, tenant quelques choses dans les bras. En guise de salutation, Lestrange lui envoya encore une fois un sortilège impardonnable avant de tourner autour d'elle comme un requin, appâté par un futur festin.

\- « Jolie, Jolie Sang de Bourbe, fît t'elle en lui saisissant ses cheveux violemment, quelle joie que tu sois encore en vie, nous allons pouvoir mieux te détruire, bientôt, tu nous obligeras à te tuer tellement la souffrance sera grande. »

Hermione comme à son habitude, ne laissa rien transparaître à part un regard sombre, rempli de haine.

\- « Nous avons quelque chose pour toi ma mignonne, poursuivi la Sang Pur, tiens en espérant que cela te tienne compagnie ! Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt suivront tous tes amis, ils tomberont tous, les uns après les autres et nous te tuerons en dernière. »

Et elle jeta à ses pieds une tête humaine, sautilla hors de la cellule, suivie de près par les deux Carrow qui esclaffaient devant la souffrance de leur prisonnière. Ce crâne, était celui de Ronald, facilement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux roux et les yeux bleus qu'elle avait tellement aimés et qui ne se fermeraient plus jamais. Il était dans un piteux état, le processus de décomposition avait par ailleurs commencé et des asticots grouillaient derrière les yeux, reflet de l'âme du dernier fils Wesley. Hermione hurla, hurla jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe peu à peu, de nouveau dans l'inconscience, portée par une souffrance qui ne s'arrêtera sans doute jamais.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour votre temps et j'attends vos avis sur cette première fiction ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : L'évasion des pigeons**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent encore, avant qu'un événement vienne changer sa condition. Les Carrow l'avaient battue plus que d'habitude et elle peinait à se mouvoir dans sa petite cellule, faible elle pensait alors accueillir son amie la mort qui l'attendait depuis déjà trop longtemps. « _Comment se laisser mourir_ ? » pensa la jeune fille. Elle était faible et tous espoirs l'avaient abandonnée. Des chuchotements se firent attendre dans les couloirs avoisinant. Un groupe de personne avançait dans l'obscurité. Hermione se releva précipitamment et l'espoir revint se blottir au fond d'elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à tout prix à indiquer sa présence, par n'importe quels moyens. La panique se fit sentir quand elle entendit que les voix s'éloignaient, et elle ne pouvait plus hurler, Carrow lui avait précédemment jeté un sort de mutisme contraint. Hermione décida avec l'écueil de son dernier repas de taper contre le mur pour prévenir de sa présence.

Elle entendit le groupe faire demi-tour et plus ou moins silencieusement, pester contre les sorts protégeant la porte de la cellule de la Gryffondor. Elle finit par s'ouvrir et laissa entrer les « sauveteurs » de la jeune fille. Quand elle les aperçut, Hermione recula au fond de sa cellule « _Merlin pas eux, ce n'est pas possible je suis morte_ » pensa t'elle.

En effet, le groupe était composé de Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et d'autres personnes qu'elle n'identifiait pas dans l'obscurité.

\- « Granger ? s'exclama surpris Zabini, mais tu n'es pas morte ? »

\- « Tu vois bien qu'elle ne peut pas parler Blaise, soupira, blasé, le fils Nott, libérons là veux-tu ? »

\- « J'en connais un qui va être content répondit Blaise de manière énigmatique, dépêchons nous, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Josh et James aidez nous à défaire ses chaînes, ne paniquez pas c'est comme à l'entrainement ! »

Hermione, surprise mais méfiante se laissa faire, prête à se retourner contre ses sauveurs si besoin, elle eut cependant le temps de les détailler. Josh et James étaient deux grands jeunes hommes à la peau albâtre et aux yeux verts. Ils avaient environ 20 ans et s'attelaient avec minutie sur la tâche qui leur avait été incombée. « _Des jumeaux_ » pensa Hermione. Elle fût rapidement libérée, mais quand elle s'essaya à se lever et à les suivre, elle tomba médiocrement sur le sol de pierre, ses jambes trop faibles après les tortures et la malnutrition pour la porter. Zabini, ne s'en formalisa pas et s'approcha d'elle, la prenant de force dans ses bras malgré ses protestations.

\- « Granger, ne fais pas l'enfant veux-tu, on est là pour te sauver alors tu te laisses merci ! On n'a pas trop le temps de rester prendre le thé comme tu peux le voir, les Carrow vont bientôt revenir du bal de Noël. Mais, dis moi tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ? On dirait une plume » s'étonna l'ancien Serpentard en la portant finalement.

Hermione, toujours condamnée au silence, haussa les épaules avec le fixant d'un regard froid en boudant dans ses bras. «_ Le bal de Noël, _pensa Hermione_, nous sommes donc le 24 décembre_ ». Des éclairs de lumières qui annonçaient le retour de la famille Carrow l'empêchèrent d'approfondir la réflexion. Le groupe réagit rapidement, entourant Blaise et Hermione afin de les protéger des sorts mortels et la formation évolua hâtivement dans les couloirs étriqués du sombre Manoir. Nott toucha avec précision Amycus qui fût envoyé de manière brutale dans l'inconscience grâce à un puissant sortilège de stupéfaction alors que les deux jumeaux s'efforçait de maintenir à distance la sœur de ce dernier, Alecto. La mangemorte dansait de manière gracieuse en évitant tous les sorts et réussissait à rendre des sortilèges tous plus noirs les uns des autres sur le groupe. Les garçons changèrent de stratégie. Nott lança alors un Protégo sur l'ensemble du groupe, et les deux jumeaux se jetèrent sur la femme pour finir le combat au corps à corps. Hermione fût impressionnée de la dextérité et souplesse des jeunes hommes et grâce à cette stratégie, ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'aire de transplanage, sains et saufs.

Au sol, Alecto regarda rageusement le processus de transplanage d'escorte se mettre en place et avant que le groupe d'intrus disparaissent elle lança un dernier sortilège qui toucha la poitrine d'Hermione de plein fouet et la renvoya dans les abîmes, inconsciente et proche de la mort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III : le retour de l'enfant prodigue**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut avec une migraine insolente qui la martyrisait. Elle reposait dans un lit moelleux et confortable avec des draps frais qui sentaient la lavande. « _Attendez un instant, des draps ? Un lit_ ? », Elle se redressa immédiatement. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce décorée sommairement où se trouvaient un lit, un bureau et une armoire en bois. Plus loin une autre porte était fermée, elle tenta de s'y précipiter, mais encore trop faible elle s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol et retomba immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

Plus tard, elle immergea se rappelant de ce songe étrange. Mais étonnamment, elle était toujours étendue sur une surface confortable. Alors elle se redressa sur le lit, et se retrouva encore une fois face à cette chambre qui ressemblait pour elle au paradis. Face à elle, assit sur une chaise, se trouvait Blaise Zabini, assoupit. Elle recula immédiatement le plus loin possible dans le lit, de nouveau effrayée. Ce mouvement brusque réveilla instantanément l'ancien Serpentard, qui l'a regarda étonné.

\- « Bah alors Granger ? on a peur du grand méchant Zabini ? » rigola t'il doucement.

\- « Que me voulez vous ? que veux-tu ? où suis-je ? » gronda la farouche jeune femme dans une position quasi animale, prête à l'attaquer.

Le jeune homme dû sentir « le danger », car il prit sur lui afin de canaliser la crise qui pointait déjà.

\- « Doucement Mademoiselle, je vais tout t'expliquer mais déjà tu te calmes, tu respires, tu as été gravement blessée et si tu t'énerves trop tu vas retourner à l'infirmerie et moi je vais encore me faire engueuler. Promets-moi que tu ne dises rien et je vais tout t'expliquer. » tempéra Zabini.

La jeune fille, toujours blottie au fond du lit, assenti doucement en hochant la tête.

\- « Alors, l'histoire est longue, j'espère que tu as du temps devant toi » rigola t'il. « Après la bataille de Poudlard, le monde est tombé dans l'ombre, quand je dis le monde je dis le monde sorcier et moldu. Les opposants, les nés moldus et les moldus se sont fait attaqués et beaucoup ont périt des mains des mangemorts. Nous ne supportions plus cela, ce climat et malgré la disparition de Potter, nous avons décidé de nous lancer dans la résistance. Nous sommes le groupe de l'Armée du Phénix, contraction de l'Armée de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix- , nous intervenons dans différentes missions pour s'opposer au pouvoir actuel : le vol le pillage la libération des esclaves etc. D'ailleurs à la base, on est allés chez les Carrow pour voler des documents et on a été plutôt étonnés de te retrouver là. Voldemort et la Gazette ont annoncé ta disparition depuis près de quatre ans. M'enfin bref, ici on se retrouve au QG, on est une centaine de personnes répartit en plusieurs équipes qui s'occupe tous d'une mission particulière : les combattants les cuisiniers, les soignants etc. On s'est organisé comme dans une petite ville. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, elle assimilait les informations qui faisait ressortir en elle plusieurs émotions contradictoires : la tristesse avec l'annonce de sa mort et puis celui plus dangereux et prégnant encore, l'espoir. Mais surtout elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude du Serpentard, _« pourquoi_ _les sauver alors qu'ils étaient du bon côté_ ? » Blaise poursuivi pourtant.

\- « Alors on est actuellement sous terre, quelque part en Écosse dans une grotte magique, je te ferais visiter quand tu iras mieux, il y a une salle commune, deux dortoirs, des points d'eaux collectifs, une salle à manger, une bibliothèque, l'infirmerie. Le mobilier n'est pas très luxueux mais ça suffit. As-tu des questions ? » demanda t'il ?

\- « J'assimile doucement, mais tu as dis que j'étais souffrante ? »

\- « Oui Alecto n'a pas dû apprécier que son jouet s'échappe, elle t'a envoyé un sort qui a fait pas mal de dégâts. Ne t'en fais pas tu seras assez rapidement remise sur pieds et on pourra te présenter au reste de la colonie » dit le jeune homme.

\- « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Ton camp avait pourtant gagné ? » laissa échapper Hermione qui regretta sa question en voyant le visage du garçon se fermer immédiatement.

\- « Tu sais, soupira t'il faiblement, que nos parents aient été du coté des mangemorts ne nous force pas à consentir au respect des mêmes idées… au contraire. L'utopie du sang n'est qu'une grossière connerie et on n'est pas idiots. Désolée pour toutes ces années au collège, on était surveillés et trop jeunes pour pouvoir faire face. Mais on y a jamais cru, nos raisons sont plutôt personnelles mais se regroupe dans ce sens. Je vais te laisser te reposer même si tu as été endormie pendant plusieurs jours, je reviens dans une heure pour te donner à manger et de faire visiter. Saches qu'on est plusieurs plutôt heureux que tu sois là notamment un qui ne le sait pas encore » dit le garçon avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et sortit d'une démarche sautillante, laissant Hermione dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas l'heure tournée et fût étonnée de voir le jeune homme rentrer avec un plateau repas et des vêtements propres ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette.

\- « Merci, dit elle en commençant à manger, mais au fait, tu m'as dit qu'on était logés dans des dortoirs mais là je suis dans une chambre ? »

\- « Oui je t'ai aimablement prêté ma propre demeure pendant la semaine je dormais sur le sol ne t'en fais pas, je voulais juste garder la surprise pour une certaine personne, les membres majeurs ont leurs propres chambres pour ne pas déranger les autres avec les réunions tardives ou autres. »

\- « D'accord, je te rendrais ton lit ce soir, merci de me l'avoir prêtée » sourit pour la première fois la jeune femme.

Elle continua de manger en silence pendant que Zabini lui parlait de l'organisation de l'armée et elle ne l'interrompit qu'une seule fois quand ils s'étaient doucement déplacés, - à cause des blessures récentes d'Hermione-, vers la salle d'eau collective qui se situait au bout du couloir afin qu'elle puisse se doucher.

\- « Tu as dis que certains seraient heureux de me voir ? il y a des gens que je connais ? »

\- « Oh tu sais Granger, dans un premier temps tous le monde te connait et a été impressionné par ton parcours et surtout effondré lors de ta mort, tu étais un symbole de liberté et d'espoir, enfin tu es un symbole, rigola t'il en se corrigeant. Après oui, il y a plusieurs connaissance à toi de Poudlard avec qui tu étais plus ou moins proches et surtout Malefoy qui est le créateur de l'Armée » dit il en laissant échapper son éternel sourire en coin.

\- « Quoi ? Malefoy ? Non tu rigoles là, je n'y crois pas ! ce n'est pas possible qu'il en soit le créateur, pas cette fouine immonde ! »

\- « Et pourtant, tout le monde change, rigola le Serpentard, d'ailleurs lui serait content de te… »

\- « Zabini ! » hurla une voix masculine plus loin dans le couloir qui coupa ledit Zabini dans son discours, Qu'est ce que tu fais ENCORE ? »

\- « Merde ! J'ai tenté d'échapper aux corvées avec toi, je vais encore me faire gronder » soupira t'il honteusement, prit au piège comme un enfant.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire discret et laissa le Serpentard à sa remontrance pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers les douches. Elles étaient alignées contre le mur, protégeant l'intimité par une porte individuelle. La jeune femme se faufila en hâte vers l'une d'elle, se déshabilla et laissa couler l'eau sur son corps abimé par la malnutrition. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts : de nombreuses plaies se retrouvaient sur son corps maigre, des hématomes plus ou moins avancés ainsi que plusieurs scarifications sur les cuisses et les bras laissant apparaître le mot « Sang de Bourbe », souvenir des années de brimades subies dans les cachots des Carrow. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, elle en profita pour rester quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la cabine individuelle, trébuchant surprise sur un corps qui la rattrapa au dernier moment.

\- « Bah alors jeune demoiselle, on ne tiens plus sur ses genoux ? » dit une voix sombre masculine

La Gryffondor se releva tant bien que mal, et jugea son nouvel interlocuteur. Un jeune homme brun, grand, très grand, « trop grand »pensa Hermione en levant encore plus haut la tête. Il était plutôt beau garçon avec un sourire sincère et des yeux verts pétillant.

\- « Ah je ne t'ai jamais vu il me semble, je me présente je m'appelle Mathias, Mathias Gaunt »

\- « Je m'appelle Her… »

\- « Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ? ça fait une heure que je t'attends moi ! » s'exclama une voix bien reconnaissable, qui coupa sa tentative de socialisation.

\- « Zabini » soupira Hermione, « J'arrive j'ai profité de l'eau tu en aurais fait autant si tu ne tu n'avais pas eu accès à l'eau courante pendant près de quatre années ! »

\- « Oui bah on va être en retard à la présentation nous ! Ah salut Mathias, bonne journée dit Blaise en prenant la jeune fille par le bras l'entrainant à sa suite, sans un regard pour le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation.

\- « N'approche pas trop Mathias Granger, au risque de jouer avec le feu et de se brûler » préconisa Zabini.

\- « Pourquoi ? » demanda la lionne curieuse.

\- « C'est comme ça, certains ici risque de ne pas être très contents. » éluda le jeune homme, Allez allons à ta présentation officielle !

Il entraina la jeune femme le long d'un couloir sinueux qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une galerie géante de taupe, avant d'arriver devant une large porte en bois derrière laquelle on pouvait entendre un brouhaha intimidant.

\- « Prête ? demanda le garçon en enfonçant la porte ? de toute façon c'est trop tard continua t'il devant le regard paniqué d'Hermione.

Et il l'entraina à sa suite, l'a propulsant à la lumière éclatante d'une salle immense et où tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV : les retrouvailles**

La salle était la plus grande de la grotte, un puits de lumière comme seul éclairage en ce milieu de journée, plusieurs grandes tables rondes y étaient placées. La salle était bondée, tous les membres de l'Armée du Phénix y étaient attelés et regardaient à présent la survivante. Hermione suivait Zabini, effrayée par tant d'attention. Soudain, une jeune fille se leva, tremblante. Son regard fixé sur Hermione, chancelante d'émotion, elle hurla. La Gryffondor tourna la tête, avisa la jeune fille et tomba à genoux sur le sol de la grande salle, tout en maintenant le lien visuel avec l'autre jeune fille. Oh comment Hermione avait pu espérer ce moment, c'était beaucoup trop inespéré. Elle était vivante, Ginny était vivante et là devant elle, à portée de main, à portée de bras. La tornade rousse se précipita, la saisit tout d'un coup, et tomba avec Hermione sur le sol, se serrant aussi fort qu'il était possible. Un silence respectueux se fit dans la salle, tous avisaient, émus, la situation, les retrouvailles entre deux meilleures amies, séparées par la vie pendant si longtemps. Le Serpentard, fâché de s'être fait coupé l'herbe sous le pied dans son annonce, rompu ce moment de quiétude.

\- « Bon, comme vous avez pu TOUS remarquer, Weaslette m'a foiré mon entrée. Je vous présente donc Hermione Jean Granger, symbole de la liberté, amie de l'Élu, Miss-je-sais-tout, et Rat de bibliothèque notoire. »

Hermione et Ginny, toujours enlacées, se levèrent toute deux et Ginny lui prit immédiatement la main, ne voulant plus la lâcher, ni la perdre de vue. Hermione releva sa tête et regarda tous les visages bienveillants qui lui faisaient face, tous un. Drago Malefoy. Le blond avait changé, il avait perdu toute rondeurs adolescentes, des cernes violettes rongeaient son visage pourtant il avait l'air apaisé contrairement à la dernière fois que la jeune fille l'avait aperçu, peu avant de disparaître. Il la fixait, son visage était de marbre, son regard imperceptible. Hermione rompit le lien visuel, l'ignorant, pour se tourner vers le reste de l'assemblée où elle reconnu de nombreux individus : Neville Londubat, George, Bill, Arthur, Molly Weasley, Luna Lovegood : sa famille. Elle se jeta dans leurs bras, comme un enfant revenu au bercail après de longues années, tous voulurent la toucher, avide de contact, de ce contact qu'ils avaient tous tellement rêvés. Les autres membres de l'Armée respectèrent ce moment de retrouvaille avant de venir saluer la jeune fille.

Hermione ne vit donc pas logiquement, Drago Malefoy se rapprocher dangereusement de Zabini, un masque de froideur sur le visage.

\- « Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand Zabini ? » dit mielleusement le jeune homme, le calme avant la tempête.

\- « Bah c'était une surprise ? tu n'es pas content Drago ? » s'exclama innocemment le jeune métis.

\- « Si très, mais tu sais après ce que je t'avais confié, j'aurais pu imaginer que en tant que MON meilleur ami, tu viennes me l'annoncer directement. Histoire que je m'y prépare. » continua le blond.

\- « Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle survive, je ne voulais pas te faire de fausses joies. Désolé mon frère, j'ai pensé bien faire. »

\- « Dis lui de venir me rejoindre plus tard, elle aura besoin d'explications » soupira, contrit, Malefoy.

Et il tourna les talons, sans un regard sur la jeune femme, celle dont le retour avait été tant espéré, jusqu'à l'annonce de sa mort quelques années plus tôt. L'échange n'avait cependant pas échappé à une certaine rousse, seule fille d'une fratrie qui avait pu dès son plus jeune âge acquérir des compétences notables dans l'espionnage. Souriant espiègle ment, elle décida de garder cette information pour plus tard, se concentrant alors sur le retour de son amie.

\- « Bon, ce n'est pas que ces retrouvailles m'ennuient mais il est temps de libérer Granger, pour expliquer le contexte de sa libération à chacun, Théo lève toi veux-tu ? »

\- « Bien sûr, Rasseyez vous tous et Granger vient par là s'il te plait »

Elle se leva péniblement, encore tremblante d'émotions et se plaça à coté des garçons qui étrangement l'encadrèrent, protecteurs.

\- « Comme vous le saviez, Blaise, les jumeaux Wilsons et moi avions une mission la semaine dernière, nous devions trouver des documents chez les Carrow. On pensait trouver des plans des manoirs de riches familles afin de libérer plus d'otages pour les prochaines missions. »

\- « Quelle ne fût pas notre surprise, alors que nous allions rebrousser chemin d'entendre un faible tintement de chaîne émanant d'une des cellules. Nous avons ouvert la porte et avons trouvé cette demoiselle, enchaînée, faible mais vivante alors que Voldemort avait depuis des années déjà annoncé sa mort. »

\- « Nous l'avons libéré, mais les Carrow sont revenus du bal de Noël et nous avons donc dû les affronter, et la sœur rageusement a envoyé un sortilège de magie noire qui a encore plus affaiblie notre Granger préférée et l'a plongée dans le coma pendant la semaine. »

\- « Voulant maintenir la surprise, je l'ai cachée dans ma chambre et comme un gentleman qui se respecte, j'ai quand même dormi au sol, vous pouvez me plaindre » continua d'une voix piteuse le pauvre métis qui cherchait un peu de réconfort dans le regard de l'assemblée mais n'en trouva aucun.

Hermione assistait à l'échange, retenant un rire. Ils étaient complémentaires, poursuivant les phrases de l'autre de manière fluide, on aurait dit des frères. «_ Ce que la famille n'offre pas on le trouve dans l'amitié _» se dit la jeune fille, pensant immédiatement au Trio d'Or. Complémentaires, ils l'étaient également, avant la disparition de ses deux meilleurs amis, morts depuis longtemps, pris à l'aube de leur vie par un mage noir, vile et cruel.

Blaise l'interrompit dans ses pensées nostalgiques pour lui demander son propre parcours. Hermione, qui n'avait vu personne depuis quatre longues années, se senti timide devant l'Armée.

\- « Alors, après la bataille de Poudlard, je suis retournée me cacher dans la forêt de Dean, seule. Très rapidement, des mangemorts et raffleurs m'ont retrouvé et j'ai essayé de faire face. Ils étaient une dizaine et malgré que j'ai réussi à assommer certains, ils étaient trop forts. J'ai fuis en courant dans les bois mais je suis tombée dans un piège moldu qui m'a soulevé et fait prisonnière. »

Elle reprit sa respiration pour continuer, Ginny l'encouragement silencieusement et elle sentit la main de Blaise dans son dos qui l'incitait à continuer.

\- « Dans un premier temps, après ma capture je me suis retrouvée dans le Manoir Jedusor, torturée et exposée au fil des bals mondains, mais très vite les Carrow ont pu me récupérer et je continuais de lutter, bravant toutes les tortures et atrocités. Ils essayaient de me briser, physiquement et psychologiquement mais je gardais foi, j'espérais chaque jour que quelqu'un vienne me sauver » dit elle en souriant à ses sauveurs qui le lui rendirent.

\- « Après ça, ils ont trouvé mon point faible. » Elle soupira, cherchant du courage. « Un jour, après une énième torture, les Carrow et Bellatrix sont rentrés dans ma cellule et m'ont jeté dessus une tête humaine…. Celle de Ron. Et là j'ai lâchée prise, j'ai attendue la mort avant que finalement j'entende dans le couloir deux éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine. »

\- « Mais Hermione, Ron n'est pas mort ! » l'interrompit doucement Ginny, étonnée.

\- « Ils m'ont lancés son crâne, il grouillait d'asticots, je sais ce que je dis Gin' » continua fermement la Gryffondor.

\- « Mais non, ils t'ont dupés ! ils ont dû vouloir te briser psychologiquement. Ron est ici, enfin pas maintenant mais il est ici ! il est juste en mission en France, il rentre demain soir »

Ce fût trop d'émotions pour Hermione, avant que quiconque ait pu entamer un mouvement vers elle, elle s'effondra, inerte, Zabini l'a maintenant dans ses bras. « _Putain, je vais encore devoir lui laisser ma chambre _» pensa t'il rageusement.

* * *

Elle se réveilla à nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité mais cette fois ci dans des draps frais. Elle était effectivement de retour dans la chambre de Zabini. La jeune femme pensa qu'il devait être plus tard dans la journée car la chambre était sombre, elle se releva. L'odeur de lavande avait disparue, remplacée par un parfum plus viril qu'elle n'identifia pas. « _Où suis-je ?_ » pensa la lionne. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient, elle nota un mouvement à sa droite, sursauta et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de la forme, Drago Malefoy qui la regardait, scrutant son âme avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Bah alors ? tu comptes visiter toutes les chambres en un minimum de temps Granger ? » railla le blond.

Elle ne répondit pas, resta le fixer, méfiante, farouche. Le garçon ne sembla pas étonné par ce silence et continua.

\- « Tu es dans ma chambre, Blaise repart en mission demain et avait besoin de repos. Et moi j'avais à te parler » dit il de sa voix nasillarde et trainante. « Il faut que je t'explique où tu te trouves, nos missions et l'organisation de la grotte. Ne m'interrompes pas de tes habituelles questions, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. »

Alors qu'il se levait, lui tournant le dos. Hermione, les yeux dans le vide se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et la haine dans son regard lors de cette bataille. Elle ne s'y trouvait plus. L'homme en face d'elle était plus apaisé, plus humain. Elle décida pour sa survie de l'écouter sagement tout en restant méfiante et concentrée sur ses gestes et les issues afin de trouver une échappatoire si jamais l'entrevue tournait mal.

\- « Après la bataille et la victoire de Voldemort, je suis rentré au Manoir. Et un jour alors que je me promenais dans les couloirs j'ai entendu parler deux mangemorts qui ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de ma présence. Ils discutaient au sujet de l'exécution prochaine : mon exécution. Alors j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de partir, j'ai pris quelques affaires et sans rien dire je suis parti trouver Zabini et Nott les seuls en qui j'avais réellement confiance. Nous avons fuis tous trois et Blaise s'est rappelé la grotte que son aïeul avait modifié lors d'une précédente guerre. Cette dernière, secrète se transmettait de père en fils. Son père étant décédé, Blaise est le seul à être au courant de l'existence et de l'emplacement. Nous y avons donc emménagé. Elle se modifie selon les volontés de Blaise et nous l'avons organisé un peu en souvenir de Poudlard : il y a une grande salle que tu as pu apercevoir tout à l'heure, une salle commune, une bibliothèque, une salle de réunion et un dortoir. En ce qui concerne les missions, elles sont de plusieurs types : libérations, vols, pillage, on résiste comme on peut en attendant de trouver la solution pour enfin Le tuer. »

Alors qu'il parlait, même s'il tentait de rester de marbre, Hermione vit à certains moments passer dans ses yeux bleus gris, des vagues de tristesse. Il ne précisa pas le sort qu'avait pu réserver Voldemort à ses parents restés sous ses ordres. Sans imaginer les réflexions de la jeune femme il continua toujours d'un ton morne comme si finalement, cela ne le concernait pas, lui le funeste Héritier de la Dynastie Malefoy, aujourd'hui presque réduite à néant.

\- « Au niveau de l'organisation, les corvées sont divisées et réparties et tournent selon les semaines. Il y a cependant différentes catégories : les guerriers qui partent en mission, et ceux qui restent s'occuper de l'intendance et de l'organisation de la grotte. Dans un premier temps, je vais te placer dans la deuxième catégorie et j'espère que tu te remettras vite Granger pour pouvoir nous accompagner te battre. » dit il en souriant faiblement.

Le jeune homme, sur ces dernières paroles, se leva prestement, sans laisser l'occasion à la jeune femme de poser la moindre question et alors qu'il avait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte en bois, Hermione l'arrêta, crachant haineusement ses propos.

\- « Pourquoi Malefoy ? Pourquoi fais tu tout ça ? Pourquoi nous aides-tu ? Toi qui a passé des années à nous réduire à néant ? »

\- « Les gens changent. » éluda le blond, sortant définitivement de son havre de paix qu'il avait laissé à sa pire ennemie. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Hermione resta pantoise, perdue dans ses pensées, elle se promit alors de tout faire pour découvrir les raisons de ce revirement. Elle ne resta pas seule très longtemps, sa famille de cœur vint lui tenir compagnie, heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'une des leurs, qu'ils ne laisseraient plus jamais partir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V : Une rentrée particulière dans la résistance**

Hermione se réveilla à l'aube, en ce premier jour officiel dans la résistance contre les forces des Ténèbres. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait rejoint les dortoirs collectifs. Ces derniers étaient passablement impressionnants puisqu'ils comptaient près d'une centaine de lit à baldaquins de différentes couleurs positionnés les uns à cotés des autres. En réalité, chacun avait le pouvoir de personnaliser son lit selon sa nuance préférée. Hermione comme beaucoup d'anciens élèves nostalgiques de Poudlard, avait choisi le rouge, symbolisant son ancienne et regrettée maison. Grâce à plusieurs aménagements stratégiques et quelques négociations avec d'autres résistants, Hermione avait pu s'installer près des Weasley. Elle était enfin parmi sa famille.

Par ailleurs, Ron était rentré de sa mission. Les Weasley avaient décidés de lui faire une surprise c'est pourquoi, alors que le dernier garçon de Molly était arrivé dans la grande salle, avide de pouvoir enfin se restaurer, il était littéralement tombé des nues.

Ce jour là, effectivement, comme à chaque retour de mission, tous les membres de l'Armée attendaient impatiemment le retour des guerriers et leurs comptes rendus, tous réunis dans la salle habituellement dédiés aux repas. Hermione avait été cachée derrière les corps des Weasley et quand ce dernier, éreinter avait pénétré la salle, les membres de sa famille s'était un par un écartés pour lui révéler sa « surprise », sa sœur de cœur. Dans un premier temps, il resta interdit, le silence était impressionnant dans la pièce habituellement bruyante. Hermione fit quelques pas afin de se rapprocher de lui, le cœur battant à milles à l'heure, Ron la rejoignit. Il leva sa main et doucement lui frôla la joue et bientôt la deuxième trouva également le chemin du visage de la jeune fille, prenant ce dernier en croupe. Ils fermèrent les yeux simultanément, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de se toucher mutuellement comme pour s'assurer que l'autre était réel. Ron ouvrit lentement les yeux, plongeant ces derniers dans le regard de sa meilleure amie et sans un mot, l'étreignit avec force. Comment rattraper quatre longues années d'absence où tous deux étaient persuadés de la mort de l'autre ? Personne ne parlait dans la salle, respectant encore une fois les retrouvailles poignantes entre les deux amis, le silence n'était troublé que par les sanglots des plus émotifs, que la guerre n'avait pas encore trop brisés. Les deux amis finirent pas se séparer à contre cœur, tout en gardant leurs mains entrelacées. Ils savaient que le baiser qu'ils avaient pu échanger lors de la bataille finale aurait mérité une discussion afin d'aplanir la situation. Cependant, présentement les deux protagonistes de ces retrouvailles n'y pensaient pas : trop heureux d'avoir retrouvés une partie d'eux-mêmes, et espéraient secrètement bientôt le retour du Trio d'or, chose qui n'arrivera jamais à cause de la disparition définitive de l'Élu, Harry Potter.

Après de longues minutes de répit, les autres membres de la résistance saluèrent Ron et ses équipiers, revenus de mission. Ils étaient partis à quatre deux jeunes garçons qu'Hermione ne reconnu pas et une jeune fille qui avait l'air frêle mais qui portait sur la jeune fille un regard féroce, incompréhensible sur le moment pour la Gryffondor. Celle-ci, cherchait encore la proximité rassurante du rouquin qui avait posé un bras protecteur sur les épaules de son amie. Il prit alors pour la première fois la parole afin de rendre compte des résultats de sa mission.

\- « Hum hum, bonsoir à tous, comme vous le saviez tous certainement nous sommes intervenus cette semaine dans l'ancien Manoir des Malefoy afin de récupérer des dossiers sur les Nés Moldus qui ont été kidnappés ces dernières années. D'ailleurs Drake, - Hermione sursauta en entendant le surnom adressé à leur ancien ennemi, désolé de te dire que ton manoir est en ruine, complètement abandonné comme on l'avait prévu. Nous sommes arrivés assez rapidement et avons trouvés les documents. Malheureusement, après quelques jours de recherches parce qu'il faut bien le dire qu'il y a des milliers de dossiers, les mangemorts sont arrivés et ont à dû fuir. On a pris le maximum de dossiers qui sont magiquement tenus. C'est-à-dire que lorsque les mangemorts enregistrent quelqu'un ils prélèvent le sang de la personne et si la personne décède, l'état de l'individu est immédiatement indiqué. On a ramené tous ce qu'on a pu mais heureusement qu'on a retrouvé notre petit rat de bibliothèque préféré, elle pourra nous aider à faire le tri » dit le jeune homme, en regardant affectueusement la jeune femme.

\- « Pas de soucis » répondit timidement Hermione en rosissant légèrement.

\- « D'accord, merci les gars allez vous reposer vous en aurez besoin, demain est un autre jour, demain rendez vous à 8h dans la salle d'entrainement » intervient pour la première fois Drago.

Toute la salle se leva comme un seul homme et quitta la salle. L'équipe de Ron resta un peu, histoire de saluer la revenante et de se restaurer. Bientôt Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent alors seuls, les guerriers partirent et la jeune fille de l'équipe lança à la Gryffondor un regard méprisant. Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, malgré les conseils du chef de la Résistance. Le jeune homme proposa à Hermione de dormir dans sa chambre, car il ne pouvait pas se séparer de la jeune femme à peine celle-ci retrouvée. Elle accepta volontiers et elle suivit le jeune homme dans les couloirs étroits et désert à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Peu de temps après, ils atteignirent la chambre du rouquin, petite elle présentait un lit dont les draps étaient rouges et ors, un bureau encombré et une armoire en bois. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre heureux de retrouver la proximité qu'ils avaient pu exercer lors de leur quête aux Horcruxes quelques années plus tôt. Très vite, Hermione rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

\- « Oh Ron, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée… j'ai cru mourir là bas dans ce cachot pendant quatre ans. »

\- « Et moi donc, racontes moi exactement ce qui s'est passé, tu sais ça a été très flous pour nous tous après qu'Harry soit revenu inerte de la Forêt Interdite… »

\- « Tu sais, nous avons tous transplanés afin de fuir, je suis retournée dans la Forêt de Dean, premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. Mais je me suis fais rattrapées par des rafleurs et des mangemorts très rapidement, je pense qu'ils m'avaient placés une sorte de Trace, ou alors ils vérifiaient toute trace de magie, je ne le saurais jamais. Mais du coup j'ai essayé de lutter mais ils étaient trop nombreux et alors que j'allais m'échapper, je suis bêtement tombée dans un piège de moldu et ils n'ont eu qu'à me cueillir, littéralement-. J'ai été un temps exposée dans la demeure de Voldemort et après les Carrow m'ont récupérés et torturés. Je luttais je te le promets Ron, mais un jour quand ils ont vu que les tortures ne donnaient rien, ils ont essayés de me faire croire à ta mort, en me lançant un crâne grouillant d'asticots dans ma cellule en me faisant croire que c'était toi. » Ron resserra immédiatement son étreinte, soucieux. « J'ai décidé alors de me laisser mourir mais peu de temps après j'ai entendu du bruit à l'extérieur et c'était Zabini, Nott et les Wilsons en mission, j'ai attiré leur attention et ils m'ont sauvés le soir de Noël. Sauf que les Carrow n'ont pas trop appréciés que je me fasse la malle et donc j'ai reçu un sort inconnu et j'ai été alitée pendant quelques temps avant de pouvoir faire mes présentations officielles. Et nous voilà aujourd'hui et toi ? que s'est il passé pour toi ? » demanda la jeune femme.

\- « Hermione, si j'avais pu t'épargner la moindre des souffrances je l'aurais fait. Je te le promets aussi. Je les tuerais pour t'avoir touché, je te le jure… » Il tremblait, alors Hermione posa sa main sur sa joue pour le calmer, il poursuivit alors d'une voix un peu plus ferme. « J'ai également transplané mais avec Ginny qui se trouvait à coté de moi à ce moment là dans la bataille. On s'est retrouvé au QG et heureusement ma famille a bientôt suivi avec Bill qui était très blessé, on a dû abandonner le corps de Fred tu sais…, enfin bref, on a renforcé les protections et un jour alors que j'étais de mission de ravitaillement, je crois 6 mois après, je me suis fais attaqué par des raffleurs aussi et là j'ai eu la plus grande surprise de ma vie. Blaise et Drago ont surgit et m'ont rejoint dans la bagarre, je me trouvais à proximité de la grotte et ils avaient entendus les éclats, enfin j'ai été légèrement blessé et ils m'ont soignés sans rien demander en retour, je leur dois la vie. Et ils m'ont parlé de leur projet de Résistance, ils ne croyaient plus depuis longtemps à la suprématie du sang et toutes les conneries des Sangs Purs. Je crois que Blaise et Théo n'y ont jamais cru mais qu'un événement à tout changé pour Drago, il ne m'a jamais rien dit mais je le sens. Bref, j'ai ramené la famille et on s'est organisé dans la grotte en réalisant des missions et en grossissant nos effectifs grâce aux sauvetages. »

\- « Tu as continué la quête d'Harry alors, heureuse que tu aies pu être avec ta famille »

\- « Ma famille n'était pas complète, Harry et toi était absent tu sais… » poursuivit le rouquin, « mais la mission de ce soir va nous être réellement utile pour pouvoir savoir où se trouve les prisonniers restants, on va vaincre Hermione, un jour ou l'autre, j'en suis sûr »

\- « Fais tu confiance à Malfoy ? » demanda, curieuse Hermione.

Le jeune homme la regarda, pensif, il prit son temps pour répondre le plus précisément possible.

\- « Au départ, j'étais réellement méfiant, mais je crois vraiment que ce qu'il s'est passé à réellement tout changé pour lui. Son monde s'est effondré. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, sa famille, tout ça à cause de Voldemort. Alors malgré tout, malgré son caractère et son passé il souhaite sa mort plus que quiconque. De plus c'est un fin stratège, et il est juste dans son commandement. Alors oui, je crois qu'aujourd'hui je lui confierai ma propre vie. »

\- « Je risque d'être méfiante encore un peu, je ne peux pas passer outre tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant des années mais, promis je ferais un effort : je te confierai ma propre vie Ron »

\- « Moi aussi , je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé Hermione, dormons maintenant, nous avons rendez vous dans très peu de temps »

Et ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre : Chanceux que cette guerre les ait épargnés et qu'ils se soient retrouvés abîmés par les horreurs, mais sains et saufs.

Plus loin dans les entrailles de la grotte, un autre jeune homme ne dormait pas. Pensif, il réfléchissait à ce qu'une certaine Gryffondor lui avait dit plus tôt. Il avait effectivement changé de camps. Il ne pensait plus que la suprématie du Sang était importante, en y réfléchissant il n'y avait jamais réellement cru, il était juste plus simple de réagir comme son père le souhaitait, ne pas se rebeller, ne pas penser par soi-même. C'est pourquoi sa mission en sixième année avait été tellement dur à vivre, il était chaque jour rempli par la culpabilité et la peur de mourir, que sa famille ou qu'_Elle_ disparaisse. Finalement, elle était partie, loin de lui, en quête avec Potter et Weasley, sans l'avoir remarqué malgré ses efforts. Il ne pouvait à cette époque communiquer autrement que par des insultes, la harcelant pour qu'_Elle_ le remarque et voit enfin. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et elle avait disparut. Plus tard, il l'avait vu se faire torturer devant lui dans sa propre maison et quelque chose s'était brisée ce jour là. Et pendant la bataille finale, il l'avait discrètement protégé de certains mortels sortilèges lancés par son propre camp. Voldemort avait gagné, elle avait disparu, encore. Il s'était mis en quête de la rechercher mais un jour en rentrant chez lui, il avait trouvé le cadavre de ses parents encore chauds : c'était un avertissement. _Il_ savait. Drago avait fuis, prenant appuis sur ses fidèles amis : Blaise et Théo depuis longtemps au courant de toutes ses pensées interdites, et à qui il aurait confié sa propre vie. Ils s'étaient établit dans la grotte et Drago avait eu l'idée de créer une résistance, pour contrer l'ennemie et _la_ sauver. En effet, avant la mort de ses parents, le jeune blond avait su qu'elle s'était fait kidnapper, seule dans la forêt de Dean mais peu de temps après que les Weasley les aient rejoint, la nouvelle de sa mort lui avait encore une fois brisé le cœur. Il avait alors revêtit son masque de Sang Pur afin de cacher ses émotions et il s'était promis avec encore plus de force de se venger pour _Elle_ et ses parents. Finalement, de manière imprévue elle était apparut dans son repère, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle, il restait froid alors mais il la protégerait. Il se le promit. Seule ombre au tableau, Drago savait, il savait la relation que Ron et Hermione avait tissé depuis de nombreuses années, il les avait vu s'embrasser lors de la bataille, grâce à _sa_ particularité, et être jaloux lorsque Krum et Brown avaient convoité leurs cœurs. Il décida à juste raison de la protéger dans l'ombre, sans jamais rien lui dire, de ses sentiments qu'il avait pour elle depuis la troisième année à Poudlard. Jamais elle ne saurait, il se le promit. Encore, que de promesses énoncées ce soir là. Drago ne savait pas encore, mais il serait difficile de tenir chacune d'entre elles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Il est temps de bosser ma grande**

Hermione se leva en ce début janvier de bonne humeur. Elle commençait aujourd'hui sa première mission pour le compte de l'organisation. En effet, étonnamment on lui avait attribué la mission de la gérance de la bibliothèque de la grotte. Elle se devait de remplacer l'homme qui s'en occupait habituellement, maladif et vieillissant. C'était un né moldu tout comme elle, qui s'était vaillamment battu pendant de nombreuses années contre les forces du mal, notamment lors de la première grande guerre contre Voldemort mais qui avait tellement perdu lors de ces combats. Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission particulièrement calme : il devait juste suivre un mangemort notable, il était rentré tranquillement chez lui ne s'attendant pas à retrouver sa femme et ses deux enfants dans une mare de sang. Un dernier mangemort l'attendait patiemment tapis dans l'ombre pour finir le sanglant travail et il s'était alors battu, perdant alors l'usage d'un de ses yeux. Cet handicap et son vécu le rendait peu attrayant, presque taciturne et peu de gens n'osaient venir l'embêter, le laissant en respect dans sa mélancolie et ses sautes d'humeur usuelles. Mais Hermione n'avait pas peur, elle le comprenait, elle aussi avait été traumatisée par la guerre et partageait la même tare sanguine. Elle se sentait d'autant plus proche du vieil homme que ce dernier aimait se retrouver seul entouré par les vieux manuscrits de la grotte. Alors en chemin pour aller le remplacer en ce lundi matin, elle se promit de le trouver plus tard dans la journée pour s'enquérir de son état de santé.

Hermione Granger avançait tranquillement dans les couloirs sinueux de la grotte jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une imposante porte en bois, protégeant son paradis. Elle prit le lourd trousseau de clés rouillées et ouvrit l'entre. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma les lumières de la pièce et commença à aviser le travail qu'il l'attendait aujourd'hui, notamment la montagne d'ouvrage à classer et à ranger dans les nombreuses allées sombres attenantes. Presque aussi grande que celle de Poudlard, elle était toutefois très fréquentée car il y avait parfois peu d'occupations sous terres. D'ailleurs plusieurs personnes entrèrent dès l'ouverture, lui adressant un respectueux signe de tête. Hermione commença alors à ranger les livres et finit sa tâche rapidement, elle lança un sort sur son pupitre afin qu'elle puisse être prévenue si jamais quelqu'un l'attendait à son pupitre et se dirigea alors vers le fond de la bibliothèque où les livres les plus intéressant l'attendait notamment son préféré : l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Elle le connaissait par cœur, l'avait lu un nombre incalculable de fois mais c'était magique : quand elle allait bien, quand elle était triste, elle trouvait toujours du réconfort entre les lignes de cet ouvrage. Elle commença alors sa lecture et fut bientôt interrompu par une chaise qui racla près d'elle, et d'une main lui fermant de force son livre.

\- Tu sais Hermione, tu es à la bibliothèque mais il ne faut pas que tu t'encroutonne ici, on aura besoin de toi sur le terrain bientôt ! s'exclama Blaise Zabini accompagné de Théodore Nott qui en profita pour la saluer d'un petit sourire timide.

Les deux garçons formaient avec Drago Malefoy un trio puissant, ils étaient tous différents mais tellement complémentaire : Théodore était l'intellectuel, il aimait les ouvrages, les réflexions et les décisions sages, il suivait de près Hermione dans le classement général lors des années à Poudlard mais l'ancienne Gryffondor ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole. Il était de connaissances notoires que son père, Nott senior était un cruel mangemort qui avait lui-même tué sa femme pour avoir oser protester un de ces ordres. Blaise Zabini lui était le comique du groupe, toujours de bonne humeur il aimait la vie, il voulait la vivre pleinement, la croquer à pleines dents. Parfois à coté de la plaque, il était cependant le plus sensible du groupe, il avait été très tôt confronté à la réalité de la vie car sa mère aimait les hommes, l'argent et le considérait comme un boulet, ne s'en occupant guère. Et enfin, Drago Malefoy quant à lui était quelqu'un de lunatique, torturé et surtout imprévisible. Il agissait souvent dans le feu de l'action, sans s'occuper des conséquences. Son éducation lui avait cependant permis de gagner un réserve et surtout acquérir un masque impénétrable cachant la moindre des ses émotions, que seuls ses deux amis pouvaient déchiffrer. En y réfléchissant, ce trio ressemblait fortement à un autre, plus connu qu'elle avait formé avec Harry Potter et Ronald Wesley. À cette pensée, elle laissa échapper un petit rire discret, et c'est en souriant qu'elle répondit à son presque nouvel ami.

\- Ahah très drôle Zabini, personne ne s'encroutonne dans une bibliothèque au contraire mon cher, on est en perpétuel apprentissage s'enthousiasma t'elle.

\- Tu ferais franchement une bonne paire avec Nott, tu sais vous devriez vous mettre en couple vous savez !

Les deux protagonistes rougirent simultanément, portant leurs regards sur des points imaginaires opposés dans la pièce. Théo parti empressement à la recherche d'un livre à l'autre bout de la pièce dans l'allée concernant l'élevage des Scrouts à pétard. _Quel Serpentard celui là, il s'enfuit _! pensa Hermione

\- Ça va je rigolais oh va falloir vous détendre, trop de tensions sexuelles ici ! de toute façon on sait tous ma chère petite que tu es condamnée à subir Wesley !

\- Comment ça ? demanda intriguée la jeune femme

\- Bah tu sors avec lui non ? s'étonna le métis.

\- Ah non du tout ! c'est mon meilleur ami, tu sais on est en pleine guerre, on a pas vraiment le temps pour tout ça, ria t'elle

\- Mais vos retrouvailles…., et vous vous êtes pas embrassés lors de la bataille de Poudlard ? balbutia le jeune homme

\- Ah mais non, tu sais je pense qu'on a pris du recul, on s'est certes embrassés mais c'était dans l'euphorie du moment après avoir trouvé les Horcruxes, on s'aime d'un lien indéfectible mais fraternel, enfin pour ma part et je pense que c'est pareil pour lui aujourd'hui. On n'en a pas vraiment discuté à vrai dire mais plusieurs années sont passées maintenant.

\- Ah intéressant, la belle Granger est donc célibataire, on va pouvoir lancer les paris !

Hermione le rabroua amicalement en riant, le tapant violemment, enfin pour elle-, sur l'épaule du grand garçon qui lui faisait face.

\- Zabini ! voyons je ne suis pas un prix et surtout je pense qu'on a d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Que veux-tu faire aux chats ? Je croyais que tu protégeais tous les animaux y compris d'horribles créatures comme les elfes de maison, pourquoi tu veux les fouetter maintenant ? blanchit Zabini

\- C'est une expression moldue Blaise, si tu veux ça veut dire qu'on a d'autre chaudrons à faire tourner soupira t'elle

\- Vous êtes vraiment violents quand mêmes les moldus…. Aie ! arrête de me frapper Barbare va ! viens Théo, fuyons ! elle est en furie ! s'exclama théâtralement le jeune homme en récupérant son ami toujours plongé dans l'allé et en sortant en sprintant vers la sortie la plus proche.

\- Qu'ils sont courageux ces Serpentards soupira amusée Hermione.

\- On n'est pas tous comme ça pourtant fit une voix, tapie dans la pénombre.

Hermione se leva, se retournant directement vers l'origine de la voix. Elle vit alors le jeune homme grand brun aux yeux verts qu'elle avait croisé quelques jours auparavant dans les douches communes : Mathias Gaunt.

\- Ah bonjour Mathias que fais tu là ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire.

\- Je venais te voir dit il, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de trop se parler l'autre jour, avec ta présentation et tes retrouvailles… je voulais savoir comment tu allais et comment tu assimilais toutes ces nouveautés.

\- Ah très bien, ça fais beaucoup mais je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir revoir tous mes amis et surtout d'être enfin en liberté.

\- Je me demandais si tu accepterais qu'on aille faire un tour un de ces jours proposa le jeune homme en changeant de voix, cette dernière se fit plus féline, plus dangereuse.

Alors qu'il parlait, il se rapprochait doucement de la jeune femme qui recula jusqu'à se cogner dans les lourdes étagères, incapable de s'échapper de l'emprise du garçon qui avait changé de comportement du tout au tout et qui à présent avait poser ses deux mains autour de la tête d'Hermione.

\- On pourrait aller dehors, ou alors … voir si on a plus d'affinités dans les douches communes si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Hermione resta stoïque, comment ce garçon pouvait t'il changer autant de comportement en deux phrases dans une même discussion. Elle ressentit cependant le danger, il était dangereux. Il avait eu une démarche féline, il était en pleine chasse et c'était sa nouvelle proie. Elle se ressaisie cependant lorsque sa main toucha sa joue et s'apprêtait à descendre sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle avait déjà tellement souffert, plusieurs mangemorts lui avaient déjà prodigué ce genre de comportements indécents. À l'époque, elle n'avait pu se défendre, aujourd'hui elle se vengerait pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. Sans réfléchir, et sans répondre elle lança son genou de toutes ses forces dans les parties les plus sensibles de l'anatomie des hommes. Gaunt tomba, plié en deux par la douleur. Hermione pu alors se mouvoir et tacha de s'éloigner le plus vite possible et sortie, choquée de la salle. Malheureusement, Gaunt était un chasseur et Hermione en osant riposter venait d'enclencher la plus existante partie de chasse de sa vie. « _Je l'aurais, un jour elle sera à moi_ » pensa le jeune homme, toujours plié en deux sous la violence du coup administré par la jeune femme.

Hermione, blanche, tituba dans le long couloir de la grotte, cherchant désespérément une âme vivante susceptible de l'aider. Elle savait qu'il faudrait à présent se méfier et surveiller ses arrières, mais elle n'était plus seule elle avait sa famille. Elle partie alors à la recherche de Ginny ou de Ron, qui sauraient l'épauler. Sa recherche l'amena devant la grande salle ou des cris se firent entendre, elle décida d'entrer. Les tables rondes avaient disparu pour laisser place à un espace vierge où deux combattants se faisaient face : Ron et Drago Malefoy.

Ils avaient un air impénétrable sur leurs visages, aucune expression tangible, ce qui leur donnait un air terriblement dangereux. Ils étaient torses nu et la sueur luisait sur les corps des deux protagonistes. Ils étaient apparemment dans un combat sans pitié, ils enchainaient les sorts les uns après les autres, ces derniers étaient lancés de manière informulé la plupart du temps. Ron semblait avoir l'avantage sur le blond, il était moins rapide mais plus fort dans ses impacts qui loupaient rarement la cible même si Malefoy parait à chaque fois les sorts colorés qui le touchaient. Cependant, d'un coup, Malefoy coinça sa baguette dans sa bouche et se jeta sur Ron, pour finir le combat à main nue. Il était agile et rapide, ce qui lui permit de lancer ses jambes précisément dans les genoux du rouquin ce qui le fit trébucher et tomber lamentablement sur le sol dur de la pièce. Le Serpentard se releva, se plaça à califourchon sur l'autre garçon, afin de lui prodiguer un dernier coup mais Ron changea la donne en le faisant basculer et le coinça sous lui. Plus lourd, Ron avait définitivement l'avantage et aller crier victoire quand malin, Drago se fit disparaitre. Ron tapa dans le vide, et Drago retomba de nulle part, sur les épaules du rouquin rappelant à Hermione la situation où le Trio d'or s'était retrouvé en première année face au troll des Montagnes dans les toilettes au repas d'Halloween. Malefoy lança un dernier sort et le Gryffondor s'effondra. Le blond avait gagné. Trempés de sueur, il releva cependant Ron et les deux garçons rirent aux éclats alors qu'Hermione les regardait perdue. Elle n'était pas intervenue, mais s'était inquiétée elle comprit alors sa méprise : c'était un entrainement. La grande salle se transformait en salle d'entrainement en dehors des repas.

\- À chaque fois tu te fais avoir de la même manière Wesley, va peut être falloir apprendre de ses erreurs ne crois tu pas ? demanda le blond.

\- Tu triches aussi Malefoy, on ne peut pas tous disparaitre sur commande ! s'exclama Ron

\- Bon en tout cas, espérons que tes pitoyables techniques de combat suffisent et que tu ne te fasses pas lamentablement tuer par un mangemort de deux ans.

Au lieu de s'énerver face à cette remarque comme aurait pu le faire Ron des années auparavant face aux piques de Drago, le jeune homme envoya son poing dans l'épaule du blond et ris d'autant plus. Il releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'Hermione les regardait, blanche comme un linge.

\- Ah salut Hermignone ! tu as vu notre super combat ? tu as vu il ne fait que tricher ! s'exclama le roux.

Malefoy releva précipitamment la tête et retrouva rapidement son masque imperturbable en voyant la jeune fille qui les jaugeait. Il lui adressa un unique signe de tête en guise de salut, et se retourna dos à cette dernière.

Hermione se rappela la raison de sa venue et explosa en larmes. Face à la réaction de la jeune femme, Ron se précipita vers elle et sans un mot de plus l'entraina vers la sortie sans un regard supplémentaire pour le jeune homme blond qui resta seul.

Il soupira en se retrouvant seul, ramassant ses affaires et remettant le mobilier en place. Il tacha de ne pas penser à la jeune fille qu'il aimait désespérément mais qui ne le regarderait jamais car appartenait déjà à Ronald Wesley. Il le savait, après la guerre, ils formeraient si Merlin le voulait une famille et elle aurait des enfants aussi roux que leur père. Il s'était promis de la protéger et il ferait tout pour tenir parole. Tout en restant dans l'ombre, elle ne devrait jamais savoir l'étendue de ses sentiments, alors autant revêtir son masque à chaque fois qu'il aurait à faire à elle.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Drago entendit la porte s'ouvrir et laissa passer son métis d'amis, Zabini qui paraissait le plus heureux sur terre.

\- Allez Drago, souris la vie est belle, j'ai une super bonne nouvelle concernant Hermione, tu as toutes tes chances !

\- Bien sûr Blaise, et je suis Tu-sais-qui ! arrête de me charrier je sais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire soupira le blond.

\- Mais je te jure …

\- Elle est avec Wesley, elle l'aime stop ne revenons pas sur le sujet le coupa Malefoy.

\- Mais non mais écoutes moi …

\- Tu les aurais vu ensemble tout à l'heure à peine elle m'a dit bonjour, elle s'est toute suite retournée vers Ron !

\- Mais Drago…

\- Là maintenant ils doivent être en train de bien profiter à deux faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ça …

\- Mais écoutes moi !

\- Quoi que elle était en pleures, je me demande ce qui a pu bien se passer

\- Mais Drago…

\- Non Blaise c'est bon j'en ai marre, ne m'en parle plus jamais où tu subiras la foudre des Malefoy et ça moi je te le jure ! menaça sombrement le blond

Blaise ne dit plus rien, regarda longuement son ami qui lui-même lui envoyait un regard plein de haine. Le silence se fit, lourd comme du plomb. Finalement, Blaise sortit sa baguette et le stupéfia. Et alors que Malefoy le regardait le plus haineusement possible, Blaise reprit la parole.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à écouter les autres mon cher ami, si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole je n'aurais pas été obligé de t'immobiliser. Bon alors je lui ai parlé, elle n'est pas avec Ron, elle ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais du moins de son coté, s'ils se sont embrassés c'était dans l'euphorie de l'action lors de la bataille. Bon maintenant que tu sais tout, je vais aller me cacher pour éviter que tu ne me retrouves et que tu me tues. Je te libérerais plus tard, allez bisous bisous.

Sur ces derniers mots, le métis laissa le jeune homme en plan dans la salle, ne le laissant pas réagir face à cette nouvelle qui changerait tellement de choses pour la suite de l'aventure. Mais pour le moment, plein de rage, l'homme immobilisait cherchait surtout un moyen de torturer lentement son meilleur ami pour l'affront qu'il lui avait prodigué.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, **

**Je prends juste un moment pour remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et mettent l'histoire dans leurs favoris, cela me fait énormément plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaît et j'espère que ça continuera dans le temps :) **

**Je tenais à répondre à Jade qui m'a laissé un petit mots dans le chapitre précédent et qui pourrait éclairer ceux qui se posaient la même question : **

hey,  
pour le moment, c'est plutôt prometteur :) j'attends d'en lire plus pour me forcer un réel avis mais c'est assez addictif !  
à quel rythme penses-tu publier ?  
à la prochaine,  
jade.

**\- Merci à toi pour ton avis qui me fait très plaisir, n'hésites pas à me dire par la suite comment tu trouves l'évolution. Je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine environ parfois deux si jamais je suis inspirée. La fiction comptera environ 16 chapitres, nous sommes bientôt à la moitié ! Merci encore et à très vite. **

**Bonne lecture à tous, **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'entrainement**

Les semaines passèrent et Hermione récupéra doucement de ses années d'enfermement et de tortures. Pour autant, le traumatisme perdurait et il n'était pas rare que la jeune femme se réveille en plein minuit de la nuit dérangée par ses propres hurlements dus à des sombres songes. Le plus récurrent était le souvenir de sa longue période de détention chez le Mage noir où elle avait été quotidiennement malmenée et exhibée dans des situations humiliante et surtout très douloureuse.

_Flash back_

Un serpent se mouvait lentement dans une pièce sombre, il sifflait impérieusement impatient de se nourrir, de tuer. Au milieu de la pièce, dans une cage transparente magiquement surélevée une faible forme se trouvait. Maigre, ses os perçaient presque sa peau diaphane. De longs cheveux hirsutes et sales cachaient son visage et une partie de son corps dénudé, sur son bras, une cicatrice luisait grâce à la faible lumière émanant d'une torche, « Sang de Bourbe » pouvait on lire. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et de nombreuses personnes masqués et habillés tout en noir, entrèrent silencieusement s'alignant dans un cercle parfait dont la cage était l'épicentre. Fermant la marche, une silhouette reconnaissable s'avança, cadavérique et dont l'aura était dangereusement sombre : Lord Voldemort. Plus personne dans la pièce n'osait respirer, la peur de chacun était palpable.

-Mes très chers amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Nous gagnons du terrain et bientôt tous les Ennemis de Lord Voldemort seront anéantis, éradiqués et plus personne ne se dressera devant ma puissance ! Alors pour vous remercier, je vais vous offrir un cadeau, du moins à un d'entre vous.

Tous le monde frémit dans l'assemblée, les cadeaux du Lord n'étaient guère souvent de bonnes surprises. Toutefois, le Mage continua son sombre discours, qui raisonnait toujours avec des intonations sifflantes.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons récemment réussit à capturer la Sang de Bourbe Granger. D'ailleurs elle nous a grandement facilitée la tâche si je puis me permettre, attraper un lapin aurait été plus difficile.

Quelques faibles rires fusèrent.

-Je vais permettre à l'un d'entre vous de la torturer mais attention, je la veux vivante. Tout est permis, torture magique ou physique…. Malfoy à toi de jouer.

Sur ces mots, Voldemort libéra Hermione qui tomba dans un bruit sourd, elle se releva fièrement, mettant de côté ses douleurs et sa faiblesse afin de faire face à la foule, digne comme une lionne, courageuse comme devait l'être une Gryffondor. Malefoy senior s'avança et lança un, deux, trois puis quatre _Doloris _simultanés. La jeune femme se releva à chaque femme fusillant d'un regard sombre l'assemblée.

-Tu oses te relever sombre trainée ? lâcha la voix de Voldemort qui s'était volontairement mis de retrait, laisse la moi, pousses toi obscure idiot.

La jeune femme tient plusieurs fois, faisant face au mage noir jusqu'à ce qu'il envoie un sort de magie très noire qui fit hurler la jeune femme à en perdre la raison, elle se griffa elle-même dans sa douleur, souhaitant faire arrêter la torture puis elle sombra dans les Ténèbres sous les ricanements sadiques des Mangemorts.

Hermione ne le su jamais mais alors qu'elle se faisait torturer ce jour là, Voldemort perdit l'un des siens qui organiserait la Résistance quelques semaines plus tard. En effet, ce jour là, alors que la sorcière tremblante se relevait encore et encore, une silhouette quitta silencieusement l'assemblée d'un pas pressé. Drago Malefoy était présent dans la pièce et quand il vit Hermione Granger, l'élue de son cœur depuis les années de Poudlard affaiblie mais fière dans sa douleur, il eut le déclic. Il se promit de la venger, de la libérer et de tuer Voldemort.

_Fin du Flash Back._

Dans la grotte, les mois étaient passés depuis la libération d'Hermione et bientôt le Printemps fut présent. Certes les résistants de l'Armée du Phoenix ne sortaient guère mais les chargés du ravitaillement et les guerriers revenant de missions décrivaient les paysages délivrant des bourgeons près à éclore émanant sous le givre. L'atmosphère se fit moins humide et l'air plus respirable dans les tréfonds de la grotte magique. Hermione qui était là depuis la fin de l'année précédente avait récupérer sa force, sa ténacité ancienne et participait de manière efficace à l'organisation de l'Armée. Elle avait un temps travaillé dans la bibliothèque et puis grâce à ses notions en magie réparatrice s'était vue chargée de tours de garde à l'infirmerie où travaillait également Molly Weasley. Un jour où elle y était justement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une ombre masculine qui avançait d'un pas trainant, on lisait une fatigue importante liée aux cernes violets qui ornaient le visage fin encadré de cheveux blonds presque blancs : Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer dans le refuge des malades et semblait de son regard hagard chercher quelqu'un. Et lorsqu'il aperçut enfin l'objet de sa recherche, penchée sur un patient revenu amoché d'une précédente mission, une imperceptible lumière se fit dans les yeux du jeune homme,qui repris instantanément un masque placide.

Il s'approcha alors doucement, et afin de prévenir de sa présence, il toussota discrètement. La jeune femme aux cheveux épais et bruns releva rapidement la tête et fixa ses yeux marron chocolat dans les iris bleus gris de son interlocuteur. Pendant un temps, personne ne parla et se fût la jeune femme qui interrompu à la fois le jeu de regard et le silence gênant qui s'étaient installés.

-Malefoy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu es malade ? demanda Hermione Granger.

-Salut Granger, non je vais bien. Je viens te parler si tu as un moment à m'accorder.

-Oui bien sûr, viens par là.

Elle l'entraina rapidement vers l'office réservée aux personnels, abandonnant momentanément son patient. À peine assis, l'échange froid reprit.

-Oui donc Granger, je viens te voir car j'ai quelque chose à te proposer commença Drago. Tu es là depuis plusieurs semaines et je voulais voir avec toi si commencer les entrainements pourrait t'intéresser. Nous avons réfléchit et nous aimerions dans le futur te proposer certaines missions, on se souvient tous de tes talents en duels, y compris en combat corps à corps je crois par ailleurs en avoir fait les frais en troisième année. (Il grimaça au souvenir du poing de la jeune femme sur son précieux nez).

Hermione resta interdite. Depuis sa libération c'était une des premières fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face tous les deux et de toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eu une conversation aussi civilisée avec le jeune blond. Ils s'étaient bien sûr croisés à plusieurs moments mais s'étaient que très peu adressés la parole et elle était surprise que le jeune homme, bien que froid et distant, mette de côté sa fierté et se dévalorise devant elle dans une tentative d'humour. « _Par Merlin, Drago Malefoy faire de l'humour, on aura tout vu_ » pensa la jeune sorcière.

Voyant que la jeune femme restait le fixer, stoïque et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le blond dit en ricanant avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Bah alors Granger, j'espère que tu apprécies le spectacle ! C'est clair que tu as très peu eu l'occasion d'approcher un tel Apollon. Mais reprends toi, tu vas baver à forcer de me mater.

« _Ah voilà, je retrouve le garçon prétentieux de mes souvenirs_ », Hermione haussa les sourcils, rougie et sortit de son silence.

-Bien sûr que je suis partante ! dis-moi l'heure l'endroit et je t'y retrouverait !

-C'est un entrainement collectif, il aura lieu ce soir vers 21 heures avant le retour de mission prévu des frères Wilson. Tu pourras nous trouver à la grande salle.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se leva prestement et s'avança vers la sortie. Soudain, il sentit une main lui retenir la manche, il se retourna alors surpris.

-Tiens, prends ça, tes cernes feraient peur à un cadavre lui dit la jeune femme en lui tendant un flacon de potion sans rêves.

Il sortit en la remerciant d'un signe de tête poli, trop surpris pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, « _Comment a-t-elle pu savoir que je ne dormais pas à cause des mes cauchemars, je ne l'ai dis à personne_ » s'étonna t'il. En réalité, lui et la jeune femme partageait le même traumatisme et la même incapacité à pouvoir dormir sans recevoir la visite de démons personnels chaque nuit rompant alors la quiétude de songes sereins.

Plus tard, Hermione pénétra la grande salle qui comme la dernière fois avait changé de disposition, les tables avaient été écartées laissant un grand espace vierge au milieu de la pièce où attendait de nombreuses personnes. Elle les salua d'un grand sourire, heureuse enfin de pouvoir obtenir ce privilège. Autour d'elle se trouvait la famille Weasley, Nott, Zabini, Malefoy et une dizaine de personnes qu'elle n'avait que croisé auparavant.

-Bon maintenant que tous le monde est là, commençons sans plus tarder. Nous allons procéder à une tournante de combat c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura plusieurs combat en simultané et le vainqueur continue pendant que les autres sortent et se mettent sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une personne. Le but est de reproduire un combat réel et que cela s'enchaine très vite. Tous est permis sauf les sortilèges impardonnable. C'est parti ! s'exclama Malefoy en ouvrant la séance.

Les binômes se firent rapidement, Hermione se battant contre une frêle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus perçant qui s'appelait Jasmine. Malgré sa force, Hermione était plus rapide et elle l'a battit rapidement, elle se retrouva alors face à Zabini qu'elle battit en corps à corps et bientôt son amie Ginny lui fit face.

-Ànous deux ma jolie, tu vas morfler ! s'exclama la jeune rousse.

Elle lui envoya directement son sort fétiche, le puissant sortilège de chauve-furie qui lui avait tant fait réputation à l'école de Magie. Mais Hermione avait bien plus en réserve, elle envoya trois sorts presque coup à coup grâce à la technique des sorts informulés, tous les plus puissant les uns que les autres et Ginny s'effondra, morte de rire grâce à un sort chargé de lui adresser des chatouilles, douce torture.

Alors que certains volontaires évacuaient la rousse, Hermione releva la tête et se trouva face à un regard bleu acier. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ils n'étaient déjà plus que deux. Dans un sourire goguenard, Hermione se remit en position, salua l'adversaire : elle était prête au combat.

Ils étaient rapides, forts, ne rechignaient pas à s'envoyer des sorts parfois douloureux mais que de toute façon, ils esquivaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais bientôt Hermione faiblie, sa trop longue capture avait amoindrie ses reflexes et avait fait perdre tout son entrainement d'élite mené avant la Grande décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et alors que le jeune blond pensait lui envoyer le coup fatal, Hermione se précipita vers lui, le chargea littéralement à la manière des phacochères sauvages qu'elle avait pu observer étant plus jeune et lui sauta dans les bras. Par purs reflexes, il l'attrapa, la soutenant et Hermione se retrouva à lui grimper dessus comme un singe, se retrouvant bientôt sur les épaules fortes du garçon. Elle en profita pour se laisser tomber en arrière ce qui le déséquilibra et alors qu'ils tombaient au sol, la jeune femme se dégagea rapidement et se retrouva sur lui, le bloquant de tous mouvements. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota « _Perdu _». Drago frissonna se relevant tant bien que mal et alors que tous les autres applaudirent il se renfrogna, boudant face à sa défaite.

Hermione s'approcha quand même et lui tendit la main pour le féliciter du combat. Il l'a prit à contre cœur et se rapprocha de ses amis qui parlaient déjà du combat.

-Mais où as-tu appris tout ça Hermione ? c'était incroyable s'exclama Ginny, ébahit.

-Ah j'ai juste joué le bluff rigola la sorcière, ruisselante de sueur, due à l'effort.

De son côté, Drago boudait toujours. Ses amis le charriaient.

-Bah alors Dragounet ? tu as perdue contre Grangie jolie ? ricanèrent en concert Nott et Zabini.

-Elle a triché vous avez bien vu non ? ragea le blond.

-Non elle a juste une technique et une rapidité incroyable j'ai rarement vu ça, en tout cas je pense qu'elle est prête au combat !

Et alors que le jeune homme allait répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand fracas laissant passer les guerriers revenus de missions dont faisaient parti les jeunes frères Wilsons.

-On l'a vu ! il est vivant ! hurlèrent ces derniers interrompant toutes discussions.

-Qui ça ? demanda Drago

-**Harry Potter** bien sûr ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

* * *

**Merci à tous, à très vite**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :Sauvez le Soldat Harry.**_

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Encore une fois, merci pour les Reviews que j'ai reçu sur le dernier chapitre, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir d'avoir vos avis sur ce que j'écris surtout quand c'est ma première expérience. Je vais tacher de répondre dans un premier temps. **_

_**Réponse à Jade : **_

_**Ahah non, elle reste toujours une guerrière, j'aime ce côté-là de sa personnalité forte et prête à tout, et puis surtout Girl Power avant tout ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, la suite arrive très vite ! Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Réponse à Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat ! **_

_**Merci pour ton avis j'espère que la suite te plaira, n'hésites pas à me laisser encore ton avis ! **_

_**Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Suite à l'intervention des jumeaux, un silence pesant se fit dans la salle et tout le monde resta stoïque. Comment ? Le survivant avait encore survécu ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Malgré un silence commun qui retentissait longuement dans la salle, les réactions furent bien différentes. Alors que certains voyaient l'espoir renaitre dans leur cœur, pour d'autres, le retour de l'Élu était synonyme de souffrance car il rappelait la disparition définitive d'autres individus chers à leurs cœurs.

Drago Malefoy lui, préféra scruter le visage d'une certaine Gryffondor, avide de voir sa réaction face au retour inespéré de son meilleur ami, la seule famille qui lui reste. Elle saisit la main de Ron Weasley dans un mouvement rapide et prit la seule fille du Clan Weasley par les épaules avec sa seule main restante.

\- Allons tous nous coucher, demain il faudra rapidement élaborer un plan pour sauver Harry Potter, en attendant ne dites rien à personne cette information doit rester confidentielle, rendez vous demain à 9h ici même décida le blond.

Étrangement, personne ne contesta cet ordre et seuls les trois anciens Gryffondor restèrent unis et s'assirent à l'une des tables qui avaient magiquement réapparues, - en réalité, remises en places par l'un des membres de l'Armée qui était moins chamboulé par la nouvelle-.

Après un long moment de silence, Ginny souffla toujours sous le choc :

\- On va le retrouver, par Merlin, on va le retrouver… je vais le retrouver, Mon Harry je n'arrive pas à le croire…

\- Il a dû tellement souffrir, oh Harry c'est incroyable… poursuivit Hermione

\- Il va encore être plus maigre qu'avant ricana faiblement le rouquin dans une volonté de détendre l'atmosphère bien lourde.

La guerre les avait tous changés, ils n'osaient pas montrer la moindre effusion de joie malgré que leurs cœurs s'étaient tous à nouveau rempli d'espoir, celui de retrouver leur Amour, leur Frère. Ils restèrent un moment à cette table, se soutenant au maximum avant que Ron se leva pour les forcer à se mettre au lit. L'aube alors pointait déjà.

\- Ron ? demanda faiblement Hermione alors qu'il venait de dépasser la chambre de la Weasley, la déposant par la même occasion.

\- Oui Hermy ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut dormir ensemble ? j'ai besoin de ta présence fît timidement la jeune fille.

Elle avait besoin, besoin de sentir près de son ami, de le sentir comme avant, comme lors de leur quête pour détruire Voldemort, avant qu'ils soient séparés alors que bientôt le Trio serait de nouveau réuni. Le jeune homme acquiesça et la fit rentrer dans sa propre chambre, fermant doucement la porte. Ce qu'ils ne surent pas c'est qu'une ombre les observaient plus loin dans le couloir, une ombre bien connue avec des cheveux blonds reconnaissables, qui dépitée, serra les dents et les poings avant de rageusement mettre un coup dans le mur le plus proche. Drago Malefoy dû à nouveau faire face à un sentiment qu'il connaissait que trop bien : la jalousie.

Le lendemain matin, il rentra renfrogné dans la grande salle et jeta un regard noir à quiconque osait le scruter.

Voyant son humeur maussade, Blaise Zabini, second dans l'Organisation, prit naturellement la suite.

\- Bon, nous avons décidé de garder la mission secrète, d'une part pour ne pas provoquer de faux espoirs et de l'autre pour préserver la réussite de viles manigances. Les jumeaux dites nous en plus si vous plait.

\- Alors comme vous le savez, notre mission de hier avait pour but de récupérer des documents importants concernant les projets futurs du Mage, commença Josh

\- Et au détour d'une porte, nous avons pu apercevoir une pièce et au fond de celle-ci il y avait un coffre, nous l'avons ouvert et en réalité il renfermait Potter. Il va bien, enfin du mieux qu'on peut l'imaginer l'être dans ces conditions. Nous n'avons pas pu le sortir de là car on a entendu des bruits, nous avons prit la fuite et sommes rentrés : d'ailleurs nous avons posé les documents dans le coffres Drago, précisa James.

\- Et qui vous dit que les Mangemorts ne vont pas changer de place à Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est pourquoi je pense qu'on doit agir le plus vite possible lui répondit rageusement Drago, lui lançant un regard empli de haine.

Les autres le fixèrent étrangement, ne comprenant pas ce changement de comportement de la part de leur leader envers la jeune femme.

\- Hum .. . continua Zabini, je propose qu'on attaque en deux équipes afin que la première face diversion et que l'autre soit chargée de récupérer Harry. Il faudra aller vite et les prendre par surprise.

\- Ron, les Jumeaux et Nott seront avec moi pour récupérer Potter, les autres feront diversion. Granger on aura besoin de toi pour coordonner l'attaque tu seras en lien avec chaque chef d'escouade et tu trouveras à l'arrière, à couvert tonna le blond, d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione serra les dents, il la mettait délibérément sur la touche. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas, elle avait pourtant démontré la veille qu'elle était fin prête pour le combat. Elle se promit de lui en toucher deux mots après la réunion. Toutefois, en bonne Miss-je-sais-tout, et surtout ayant conscience de la lourde tâche qui lui incombait, la jeune femme prit méthodiquement des notes et posa des questions stratégiques.

L'attaque fût programmée pour le lendemain, la première équipe dirigée par Zabini avait donc pour tâche de faire diversion en attaquant le Manoir où se trouvait Harry de front pendant que la deuxième équipe devait récupérer l'Élu en s'infiltrant par l'arrière du bâtiment. Hermione quant à elle allait se placer dans la forêt derrière l'habitation, prête à rameuter les renforts et en contact permanent avec Zabini et Malefoy qui attendrait ses recommandations sur les moments adéquats pour réaliser les tâches incombées.

À la fin, chacun se leva prestement et Hermione décida de rester afin de pouvoir toucher deux mots à un certain blondinet qui l'horripilait particulièrement. Mais ce dernier, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, fuit dans les couloirs sinueux.

Hermione dû lui courir après et elle l'apostropha :

\- Malefoy ! Eh Malefoy ? MALEFOY RETOURNE TOI SOMBRE ABRUTI !

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa cible s'arrête et se retourne brutalement et Hermione lui rentra en plein fouet dans son torse qu'elle devina musclé. Elle allait tomber quand Malefoy la rattrapa et la remis sur pieds.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as à gueuler comme ça ? ça ne va pas la tête ? siffla le jeune homme.

Elle rougit, mais continua sur sa lancée, hargneuse.

\- Tu ne me répondais pas, et j'ai à te parler ! c'est important.

\- Alors vas-y ne me fais pas perdre plus de temps.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu évincée de la mission Malefoy ? et c'est quoi ton comportement étrange de ce matin, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ou quoi ?

Il soupira, passa sa main pâle sur son visage et posa ses yeux sa la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était si frêle,- il l'a dominait au moins d'une tête et demie-, elle paraissait si fragile, paraissait seulement car on devinait une rage, une flamme au fond d'elle qui menaçait à tout instant de perdre contrôle.

\- Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas évincée comme tu dis, au contraire, tu as plutôt un rôle important à mon sens… soupira t'il et concernant mon comportement de ce matin je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bien sûr, c'est parce que je t'ai battu hier ? tu as peur que je prenne ta place de petit chef Malefoy ? tu sais très bien que je suis prête à combattre.

Il la regarda fixement, cherchant à savoir si elle rigolait et voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, il partit dans un fou rire, tel qu'il dû se tenir au mur pour rester debout.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends ahah j'en peux plus…

L'ancienne Gryffondor, définitivement vexée, croisa ses bras et resta stoïque le temps que le grand dadet face à elle se calme. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour se contenir.

\- Saches petite lionne, que j'ai bien changé depuis l'école et ma place je ne l'ai que parce que les gens l'ont choisi et donc pour mes qualités de stratège. Dans un second temps, si je t'ai choisi cette place c'est pour trois raisons : d'abord c'est ta première mission, tu ne sais pas comment on fonctionne cela te permettra d'appréhender toutes nos techniques, deuxièmement, ta principale qualité même si tu es plutôt douée au combat c'est ton intelligence et dans cette mission on aura besoin de quelqu'un assez futée pour coordonner tout ça sinon on va droit à la catastrophe. Et enfin, effectivement je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses, du moins pas toute suite.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle presque imperceptible Hermione dû presque lire sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est bon je peux disposer Madame ? lança-t-il ironiquement avant de partir prestement.

Hermione ne répondit pas, interdite… « _Attendez, Drago Malefoy ancien Prince des Serpentards, qui m'a agressé pendant des années vient de me faire des compliments cachés et vient de laisser sous entendre qu'il était inquiet pour moi ?_ ». Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces idées, puis continua sa route. Elle devait trouver Zabini à présent, elle avait lu la veille la brochure concernant l'Organisation et elle devait lui parler des idées qu'elle avait eu concernant des changements potentiels.

Elle le trouva rapidement et le grand métis blanchit en la voyant arriver, ses notes à la main. _« Putain rappelez moi pourquoi on l'a sauvée celle là »_ pensa t'il alors qu'elle commençait son long exposé sur ces changements qu'elle jugeait primordial.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir, **

**désolée d'abord d'avoir tardé à vous publier ce chapitre mais j'ai été relativement prise cette semaine. J'espère toutefois que le chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires afin que je connaisse votre avis. Merci à Marceline et à un Guest pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre. J'essayerais de publier deux fois cette semaine pour me faire pardonner. **

**Bonne rentrée à tous, à toutes et bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 9 :**

La vie suivait son court dans la grotte de l'Armée du Phénix, les jour se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient guère. Des missions avaient toujours lieux mais la mission principale était de sauver Harry Potter. De fait, une équipe spéciale avait été montée et le secret était plus ou moins gardé au sein de l'organisation. L'attaque était prévue pour le lendemain et le stress montait de plus en plus au sein de ce petit groupe. Les entrainements s'étaient multipliés et complexifiés et il était rare de ne pas voir Hermione, Ginny ou d'autres avancer difficilement dans les couloirs sinueux de la caverne.

Justement ce matin là, après un dernier entrainement éreintant où tous avaient terminé en sueur, Drago Malefoy se releva prestement :

\- Rendez vous dans une demi-heure dans la grande salle pour qu'on récapitule le plan une dernière fois tous ensembles.

\- Ok chef se moqua Zabini.

Tous se séparèrent pour aller se rafraichir et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la pièce commune de la grande salle. Lorsque tout le monde fût attablé, Hermione prit la parole.

\- Avant que l'on commence j'avais une suggestion à vous faire concernant l'organisation et j'en profite vu que vous êtes tous les trois réunis. J'ai pensé à modifier un peu les roulements des gardes et de proposer aussi des entrainements pour les membres de l'intendance. Il est important qu'ils puissent se défendre en cas d'attaque ou si un jour on a besoin de bras supplémentaires.

\- Et les enfants aussi tu comptes les mettre au combat ? railla Drago.

\- Bien évidemment que non Malefoy. Bien que je pense qu'à partir d'un certain âge, les personnes puissent y participer rien que pour apprendre à se protéger, toi comme moi savons l'importance de ce point. De plus, je pense aussi qu'on propose un moment dédié aux enfants, adolescents ou adultes qui auraient besoin de s'exprimer. Tu ne me contrediras pas je pense si je pense à la nécessité de pouvoir compter sur des gens surtout en temps de guerre pour éviter de devenir tout simplement fou, continua Hermione, le regard fixé dans les prunelles grises qui au fur du discours s'était assombrie.

Discrètement, Hermione avait fait un rappel à Drago de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait en 6e année à Poudlard où il avait pensé sombrer plus d'une fois face à la pression entre ses valeurs et la protection de ses parents et de sa propre survie menacées par le Lord.

Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse lui lancer en retour une remarque acerbe, un bruit effroyable se fit attendre dans les profondeurs de la grotte et tout trembla. Les Weasley, ainsi que tous les membres de l'assemblée se regardèrent. Hermione comprit rapidement le problème en se rappelant la 5e année lorsque les petits chiens d'Ombrage avaient forcé la Protection de la Salle sur Demande. Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux des anciens membres d'une autre armée, regroupant d'anciens adolescents. Tous avaient également compris.

\- Quelqu'un essaye de forcer la Grotte de l'extérieur ! Vite il faut mettre à l'abri tout le monde !

Tous se levèrent d'un bond et se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers l'entrée de la grotte, rameutant au maximum de guerriers et hurlant aux enfants d'aller se cacher. Hermione prit la responsabilité d'orienter les enfants dans la bibliothèque.

Les rires des enfants avaient laissés place à des larmes et des cris effrayés pour les plus jeunes. Elle se précipita dans la salle où tous se trouvaient et qui faisait office de salle de classe improvisées lors des longues journées sous terraines. Dans sa précipitation elle avait ouvert brusquement la porte de ladite salle, effrayant au passage quelques marmots. Hermione s'efforça alors de calmer sa respiration et elle se lança :

\- Les enfants ? j'ai une idée de jeu formidable ! Suivez-moi !

Les enfants toujours effrayés mais rassurés par la présence d'un adulte connu, la suivirent malgré le son des tentatives -, heureusement toujours infructueuses, des intrus. Hermione les mena dans la bibliothèque, les installa les plus calmement possible et leur dit :

\- Les enfants comme promis on va jouer à un jeu d'accord ? Vous allez rester caché là et vous ne bougerez pas jusqu'à ce qu'un adulte que vous connaissez revienne. En attendant, je vous propose un jeu moldu, on va jouer au Roi du Silence. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, vous devez vous taire, et celui qui gagne aura un super cadeau ! d'accord ?

\- Oui Hermione ! scandèrent les enfants en cœur.

Hermione se retourna prestement pour quitter la salle lorsqu'une main enfantine saisit le pan de son t-shirt. Elle baissa les yeux et elle vit « sa chouchou » comme elle l'appelait. Jeanne Wings, une petite fille de 5 ans qu'on supposait de parents moldus regardait fixement l'ancienne Gryffondor d'un regard tellement intelligent pour son âge et où on devinait tellement de souffrance passée. On avait retrouvé la petite fille dans une forêt transie de froid, affamée il y a quelques semaines et immédiatement Hermione était tombée sous son charme. Elle était intelligente, malicieuse mais aussi capricieuse et considérait l'amour qu'Hermione li portait comme exclusif. Elle n'hésitait donc pas à lancer des regards noirs à tous les enfants qui s'approchaient de sa « Mione ».

\- Promets-moi que tu reviendras Mione. Promets-le !

\- Je te promets que je ferais du maximum, en attendant va jouer et n'oublies pas de te cacher, le plus possible chouchou.

Hermione enlaça brièvement la petite Jeanne, puis se détacha avant de protéger la salle d'un puissant _Assurdiato_. Elle lança également un _Colporta _sur la porte et la camoufla afin que personne ne puisse la trouver assurant aux plus faibles une puissante protection.

Puis, elle tacha de retourner vers l'entrée, et lorsqu'elle rejoignit les autres elle avisa rapidement la situation : les protections de la salle étaient en train de céder. Tous scandaient la même incantation d'une voix d'outre tombe et avaient le front en sueur. Elle chercha alors des visages connus et repéra rapidement Drago Malefoy, le regard inquiet et une légère rougeur témoignait de son effort.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? Dis-moi comment aider Malefoy !

\- Granger ? te voilà, les enfants sont protégés ?

\- Oui ils sont dans la bibliothèque, réponds moi !

Drago relâcha son attention et scruta la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Et en une seconde sa décision fût prise. Il lui attrapa le bras.

\- Viens avec moi, on aura besoin de quelque chose dans ma chambre !

Intriguée, la jeune Hermione suivit cependant le blond dans les couloirs et ils arrivèrent bientôt à la chambre de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle y entra en trombe, sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Que devons nous prendre ? Malefoy ?

\- …

\- Malefoy ? Putain Malefoy ?

Elle se retourna d'un coup sentant le piège se refermer sur elle. Drago Malefoy fermait la porte à ce moment précis, et la scella d'un sortilège de magie noire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un « Désolé » de la part du blond. Et c'était fini, Hermione était prisonnière de la pièce.

Elle se précipita sur la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir à la moldue et en usant de toutes ses connaissances pour l'ouvrir de manière magique. Rien ne marchait, elle hurla pendant plusieurs longues minutes appelant à l'aide et puis se résigna. Elle laissa échapper un rugissement de rage.

\- Quel affreux petit blond peroxyder. Je vais le tuer, je le jure il va mourir je vais lui couper ses cheveux les raser le tuer ARRRRGGGHHH

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit de Drago Malefoy et continua à le maudire. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction du jeune homme. Pourquoi l'enfermer ? Elle imaginait le pire, était-il un agent double ? Un faux repenti ? Elle se décida alors à chercher des preuves au cas où elle réussissait à s'en sortir un jour.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait rejoint à nouveau l'entrée de la grotte magique, loin d'imaginer à quel point il allait souffrir de son action envers la jeune femme. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas, et qu'elle le maudissait pour les 10 prochaines générations. Il l'avait volontairement mise à l'abri, se doutant bien que les protections ne tiendraient pas longtemps et voulant la préserver de la bataille à venir. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était largement capable de mener un combat, elle l'avait montré par le passé mais il ne pouvait pas. Il s'était fait la promesse de la protéger et il ne supporterait pas de la voir tomber au combat ou même qu'elle soit blessée.

\- Où est Hermione ? demanda justement Blaise

\- En lieu sûr, soupira le blond.

Le grand noir le regarda brièvement, mais ne dit rien, s'ils s'en sortaient il se promit de mener l'enquête et surtout de se moquer de son ami et de son problème de possessivité envers la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais au moins qu'elle va te tuer si jamais on s'en sort ?

\- Oui je sais.

\- J'espère que je serais là à ce moment là, rien que pour me venger de tous les désagréments de ces 15 années d'amitiés avec toi.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les premiers mangemorts entrèrent en trombe dans la caverne, les forçant à se lancer dans un combat sans répit.

Hermione quant à elle, entendit un brouhaha plus important et qu'on lançait des sorts à proximité. _« Par Merlin, ils sont entrés_ » pensa la jeune femme. Elle se releva d'un bond et le combat qu'elle entendait seulement lui donna un regain d'énergie pour sa fouille, elle devait chercher un moyen de sortir de la pièce et aussi pour prouver à tous que le blondinet était toujours un dangereux mangemorts.

Elle avisa rapidement l'armoire qu'il lui faisait face et l'ouvrit sans ménagement. Elle commença à faire valdinguer les vêtements de Malefoy, trouvant une certaines satisfaction à piétiner ses vêtements simples mais hors de prix de petits bourgeois. Rien ne s'y trouvait. Elle jeta alors un coup de pied rageur dans l'armoire, ce qui la blessa évidemment et alors qu'elle sautillait inutilement cherchant à faire disparaître la douleur, elle vit que le fond de l'armoire s'était décalé révélant un deuxième fond, « _une cachette_ » pensa t'elle.

Elle s'y approcha directement, oubliant sa douleur et fouilla farouchement les tréfonds de l'armoire. Elle y trouva des documents familiaux inintéressants, des photos animés de Narcissa Malefoy et lui-même ainsi qu'un cahier d'une couverture en cuir brun. Elle le saisit et vit que dans son mouvement elle avait laissé tomber quelque chose. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à y trouver ce qu'elle vit.

C'était une photo, une photo d'elle-même, au bal de Noël organisé lors de la quatrième année. Elle tournoyait lentement vêtue de sa robe de bal, souriante, heureuse. Elle eut l'impression que ça avait eu lieu il y a des années lumières. « _Mais pourquoi la fouine a-t-il cette image ?_ » pensa la Gryffondor.

Elle se décida à ouvrir frénétiquement le cahier, qui était immaculé. Loin de se décourager, Hermione lança un « _Révelio_ » et une écriture formelle et soignée s'y traça rapidement.

« _Journal de l'Hériter Malefoy, Drago Lucius Malefoy, premier du nom_ »

Hermione se tata, mais décida de poursuivre sa lecture. Elle y trouverait surement les indices qu'elle cherchait pour faire tomber le blondinet mangemort.

« _Septembre 1991_

_Cher Journal, _

_Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai finalement décidé de t'écrire. Père pourtant me dit que ce ne sont que les idiots ou les femmes qui ressentent le besoin de se confier, surtout à un simple amont de papiers. Mais c'est Mère qui me l'a offert. Je pense qu'elle se doutait que je me sentirais seul à Poudlard. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, à me défendre contre les colères de Père, quand je serais plus grand je la protégerais, je le jure. _

_J'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'Harry Potter en arrivant à Poudlard. Je l'ai salué et il m'a rejeté, devant tout le monde. Je le déteste. Il se pavane dans le château avec le Weasley 18__e__ du nom. Si tu veux mon avis, ce ne sont que des bouseux. En réalité, je pense que je suis tout simplement jaloux, ils ont l'air de réellement s'amuser et être proches. Alors que moi, je me contente de Crabbe et Goyle, mais cher journal qu'ils sont stupides. Ce sont de véritables gorilles sans cervelles. Mais bon, la devise de la famille prouve bien qu'il est important de se servir des gens, leurs muscles me protégeront._

_Il y a aussi à Gryffondor cette fille aux cheveux hirsutes, Granger qu'elle s'appelle. C'est une née moldue, une Sang de Bourbe comme dirait mon père. Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air aussi horrible qu'il le dit, elle ne semble pas sauvageonne, au contraire elle répond à toutes les questions des professeurs. Comment peut-elle en savoir autant ?elle m'intrigue réellement, mais je sais que je ne dois pas l'approcher. Père en deviendrait fou._

_Bon cher journal, je ne suis pas sûr de t'écrire tous les jours mais j'essayerai de m'y tenir. _

_DM »_

Hermione savait qu'en continuant sa lecture, elle entrait dans la vie privée de Malefoy mais elle ne pu s'y restreindre. Elle feuilleta alors les pensées intimes de son meilleur ennemi. Plusieurs feuillets laissaient surtout parler la haine et la jalousie du Serpentard envers Harry Potter. Mais plusieurs années après, elle tomba sur un morceau la concernant.

_« Juin 1993_

_Cher Journal, _

_Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me rends compte que j'ai un souci, un gros souci. Que vont penser mes parents, mes amis, ma famille ? Je vais devenir la risée de tout le monde, que faire ? _

_Tu te demandes bien ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il est vrai que j'ai préféré rester discret mais j'ai besoin de m'épancher à présent. J'ai trop gardé pour moi, mais je te promets que si quiconque l'apprends, je ne m'en remettrais pas. _

_La Sang de Bourbe m'a ensorcelé. Elle a dû me jeter un sort ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je me rends bien compte que j'ai passé l'année à la regarder, à essayer d'attirer son attention. Pourtant elle n'est même jolie, bon certes elle est mignonne avec ses cheveux bouclés, son petit nez retroussé et ses yeux chocolats. Même lorsque ce stupide dindon m'a attaqué, elle ne s'en est pas souciée, elle s'en fichait ! Alors que j'ai failli mourir ! _

_Et elle, elle s'en fichait aussi de l'inquiétude que j'ai eu quand j'ai appris qu'elle tramait quelque choses il y a quelques jours. J'ai tenté de l'arrêter avec Crabbe et Goyle, pour la protéger tu vois, sans rien montrer évidemment il en allait de ma réputation, et bien rends toi compte qu'elle m'a cassé le nez ! elle m'a frappé ! _

_Je ne lui en veux même pas, heureusement que les vacances m'aideront à y voir plus clair ! _

_DM »_

Hermione ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle poursuivit alors sa lecture, lisant les pensées intimes qui avaient traversé le blond pendant des années, concernant Harry, Ron ou bien elle-même. Elle ne comprenait pas toutefois, le jeune Serpentard l'avait trouvé intriguante ? et avait essayé de la protéger,- maladroitement d'accord mais quand même. Elle trouva rapidement l'endroit d'où c'était décoller la photo d'elle au bal.

_« Décembre 1993_

_Cher Journal, _

_L'école organisait hier le Bal de Noël du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand je l'ai vu, Elle. Elle a accompagné Krum, imagine, mon joueur préféré. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Hors de question que je le supporte à nouveau c'est terminé, qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? _

_Et l'autre Weasmoche là, qu'il lui a fait une crise de jalousie pas possible, il a tout gâché, elle a fondue en larmes, j'aurais tellement aimé lui rendre le sourire. Je crois que Blaise à deviné quelque chose, il n'a rien dit mais je sens. Je crois que je peux lui faire confiance._

_Elle était tellement belle, je n'ai jamais vu une fille comme elle. Belle, intelligente, loyale, je ne vois que des qualités. Je crois que ça veut bien dire quelque chose. Mais je ne peux rien lui avouer, alors je la déteste. Lui envoyer des piques et être méchants me permettent de l'approcher, de la faire réagir, qu'elle me parle même si ce n'est que pour qu'on échange des vacheries : je m'en contente. _

_J'ai réussi à voler cette photo, je vais la garder précieusement. C'est le seul souvenir que je m'autorise. Je crois que je vais essayer de l'oublier cependant. C'est trop dangereux pour moi, pour elle. Je sens que quelque chose se trame, les années prochaines seront sombres. _

_DM »_

Les billets continuaient ainsi, de plus en plus rares, et parlant de choses futiles. Drago adolescent évitait consciencieusement le sujet « Granger », jusqu'à ce dernier écrit datant de l'année où Hermione avait fuit avec ses comparses sur les routes anglaises. L'écriture était fébrile.

« _Je l'ai revu, elle est vivante, cher journal, je m'inquiétais. Plus personne n'avait de nouvelles d'elle je le sais, je l'avais lu à Poudlard dans l'esprit de Weaslette et de Longdubat. Oui je sais c'est interdit mais ils n'en n'ont rien su. _

_Les raffleurs l'ont amené au Manoir et Béatrix l'a torturée, devant moi ! je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai été obligé de regarder. C'était horrible ! _

_Mais j'ai réussi à faciliter sa fuite, enfin je crois. J'espère qu'elle s'en remettra. Elle a été tellement courageuse, elle a tenu tête à ma tante. _

_En tout cas je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête ici ce journal, il y a trop de risque si quiconque tombe dessus… _

_DM »_

Hermione resta ébahie devant le journal, elle ne comprenait pas n'arrivait pas réaliser. Elle fit l'effort de revivre les moments passés à Poudlard et ailleurs avec le Serpentard. Elle avait du mal à croire que pendant ces années en réalité, malgré ses piques et ses insultes il avait tenté de la protéger. Pourtant elle sentait que le blond avait été tiraillé entre ses pensées et la pression familiale comme quand en 5e et 6e années, il avait participé à déloger les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledor et tenter à atteindre à sa vie dans la Salle sur Demande.

« _Mais bien sûr ! La salle sur demande ! La grotte marche de la même manière ! »_

\- Ouvres moi un passage s'il te plait !

Hermione faillit sauter de joie en voyant une porte apparaitre sur le pan du mur, elle lissa sa chemise avant de saisir sa baguette magique, rangea convenablement ses découvertes avant de penser « _Allez à nous deux bande de mangemorts stupides _», et elle sortit en courant la chambre de Drago, rejoignant la bataille qui faisait toujours rage dans les couloirs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : la libération de l'Élu**

Salut à tous, je suis désolée pour avoir tardé à écrire la suite mais je vis une période assez compliquée en ce moment donc je n'ai pas eu la force. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Bonne semaine !

Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :

Mama : Salut, les billets c'est pour moi un synonyme de « notes » sinon ça me semblait trop répétitif. Ahah j'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ton commentaire, à très vite !

Guest : Merci beaucoup à très vite !

Guest : Oui c'est vrai, j'ai peut être voulu accompagner trop le lecteur. Tu sais parfois on garde beaucoup de chose même si on sait que si quelqu'un tombe dessus on risque d'avoir beaucoup d'ennuies. Après au niveau de la faible protection du journal, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il l'a écrit étant adolescent, donc moins responsable et avec moins de connaissance concernant les sorts de protection. Merci pour ton avis, à très vite !

Guest : Merci, tu peux la lire dès maintenant aha ! à très vite !

L : Merci à toi !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Hermione n'eut pas à avancer très loin dans les ténébreux passages de la Grotte Magique pour atteindre le cœur de la bataille. Ces couloirs habituellement sombres étaient constamment éclairés par la lumière des sorts destructeurs. Très vite, elle dégaina sa baguette magique est fondit sur les mangemorts en cherchant surtout à les stupéfier plutôt que de les tuer. En effet, malgré les années de tortures et de guerre, Hermione avait une limite à ne pas franchir : celle de tuer quelqu'un. Elle se l'était toujours empêcher, c'était devenu sa ligne de conduite. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être une redoutable guerrière qui savait administrer avec justesse des sorts douloureux à défaut d'être meurtriers.

Elle avait réussit à avancer assez rapidement, faisant fuir certains ou stupéfiant d'autres. Toutefois, sa progression fût freinée par la rencontre avec ses anciens bourreaux : la famille Carrow.

\- Ah notre très chère Sang de Bourbe, tu as retrouvé du poil de la bête n'est ce pas ? Saches que ta place t'attend toujours au Manoir, lança le frère d'un ton mielleux.

\- Oui, nous l'avons gardé précieusement ma chère, renchérit la sœur.

Hermione ricana. Plutôt mourir que de se retrouver une fois de plus dans les cachots de ces monstres. La rage monta en elle, elle se promit de les faire souffrir.

Une étrange danse commença cependant entre les trois protagonistes. Lentement et silencieusement les trois tournaient se regardant en chiens de faïences, retardant l'issue d'un combat qui s'annonçait mortel. Une silhouette que personne n'avait vu brisa cette chorégraphie et lança finalement le combat en adressant un sort rouge à Alecto, qu'il réussit à dévier au dernier moment, passant outre sa surprise. Drago Malefoy s'était imposé et se battait violemment. Hermione, ne se laissa pas surprendre et fondit également dans un rude combat, lançant avec une rapidité extraordinaire des sorts et bientôt elle brisa une de ses règles morales, portée par la rage et la souffrance qu'elle ressentait face à cette sombre fratrie.

\- « _ENDOLORIS _» ! hurla-t-elle.

Sa victime ne put l'éviter et Hermione resta pantelante pendant qu'Amycus Carrow se tordait de douleurs sur le sol en pierre de la grotte. La jeune femme, immobile regrettait déjà d'avoir lancé ce sort mais ne pouvait rien faire alors qu'un flot d'émotions contradictoire surgissait en elle, la rendant figée telle une statue. Était-elle devenue un monstre ? Semblable à ses geôliers ?

\- Granger ! GRANGER réveilles toi ! Bouges ou tu vas mourir ! GRANGER !

Hermione entendait cette voix, elle savait que c'était le blond qui essayait de la faire réagir mais elle s'était réfugiée dans les remous de son passé. Elle y était désormais prisonnière.

Quant à Drago, il avait réussi à immobiliser Amycus suite à son affaiblissement mais se battait tant bien que mal face à Alecto qui était dans une rage monstre face à la souffrance de son frère. Elle tentait de viser Hermione d'éclairs verts –reconnaissables-, ceux de l'Avada Kadavra. Drago la protégeait vainement et ne pouvait donc pas lancer de sorts offensifs, il fallait donc que la jeune femme bouge et ceux très rapidement. Il n'y arriverait pas seul.

Voyant que sa protégée était toujours perdue dans son passé, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Alors qu'Alecto s'attendait à recevoir un sort, Drago baissa sa baguette et fondit sur elle et la prise par surprise en lui envoyant un coup de poing qui l'assomma directement.

Un silence profond suivit cette manœuvre. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, les combats se poursuivaient plus haut dans la grotte signe que l'Armée avait petit à petit réussi à faire reculer les mangemorts. Il se retourna donc vers la jeune femme, toujours prostrée et tenta de la secouer doucement, rien, aucune réaction. Elle était toujours prisonnière. Il l'appela par son nom d'abord puis par son prénom. Rien ne bougea, son regard était toujours vide. Il eut alors une idée. Une idée qui pouvait très mal tournée pour lui mais qui assurément réveillerait la jeune femme de sa torpeur.

Il s'approcha, doucement et attrapa ses frêles poignets qui pendaient le long de ses bras. Drago Malefoy ne voyant toujours aucune réaction, remonta ses mains dans une douce caresse le long de ses bras d'abord puis le long du cou gracile d'Hermione. Drago en avait rêvé, de pouvoir la toucher pendant de longues années.

Il s'était caché d'abord derrière l'héritage des idées de son père puis derrière des insultes ou des remarques acérées. À défaut de pouvoir avoir son amour ou son amitié, il préférait avoir son mépris plutôt que son ignorance. Il l'avait emmerdé alors pendant toutes les années de Poudlard, se délectant de son air furibond, de ses sourcils froncés et de sa répartie acide. Mais Merlin seul savait que Drago Malefoy était irrémédiablement attiré par cette Sang de Bourbe. Cette attirance à la limite de la folie avait failli le tuer, plus d'une fois notamment quand lors de la quête du Trio d'or, il avait délibérément laissé Potter récupérer les baguettes, leur permettant de s'échapper de son propre Manoir. Ce jour là, Voldemort avait presque réussi à le tuer dans sa fureur, le laissant pour mort dans les cachots de sa maison d'enfance.

À présent, il la touchait et Hermione, décoiffée et transpirante de fait de son combat faisait face à d'autres démons. Drago, passa une main doucement dans ses cheveux, ramassant au passage une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, se délectant de ce toucher salvateur et se pencha. La jeune femme ne réagissait toujours pas, alors il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Ce eut un effet immédiat, qui se réveilla de sa torpeur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé et alors que Drago reculait, elle rougit précipitamment et cacha son trouble en fuyant son regard. Drago l'avisa d'un regard moqueur.

\- Ah le courage légendaire des Gryffondor démontré encore une fois railla t'il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque dans leur rapprochement, ils avaient complètement occulté qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans les couloirs. Amycus était effectivement incapable de bouger mais pas sa sœur qui n'avait été qu'assommée. Ils ne virent donc pas qu'elle s'était rapprochée doucement de sa baguette magique tombée quelques mètres plus loin et lança un terrible sort qui fit s'effondrer le blond avant qu'Hermione ne l'immobilise également.

\- _Sectumsempra !_ tonna la fille Carrow se délectant une dernière fois de l'air horrifié qui passa sur le visage d'Hermione avant de tomber dans les abysses.

* * *

Drago Malefoy se réveilla péniblement. Il avait l'impression qu'un Hippogriffe lui était tombé dessus. Plusieurs fois même. Une lumière froide et blanche transperçait ses paupières qu'il décida donc à ouvrir. Il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de la Grotte et plusieurs bandages recouvraient son corps. Et un souvenir refit surface, quel idiot il avait été de ne pas faire attention à la mangemorte, il l'avait sous estimée. Cependant derechef un autre souvenir remplaça celui-ci il avait embrassé Hermione Granger, enfin et elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Enfin elle n'avait pas eu le temps.

\- Ah te voilà réveillé mon cher, voilà ce qui t'arrive quand tu veux jouer aux chevaliers servants, railla l'objet de ses pensées.

\- C'est effectivement mon pire défaut, trop de demoiselles à secourir que veux-tu ?

\- La prochaine fois évites cette méthode peut être que tu pourras surveiller tes arrières par la même occasion.

\- Ah, il y aura donc une prochaine fois ?

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle sourit juste, essayant de camoufler sa gêne et son rosissement en s'afférant à vérifier les bandages du jeune homme.

\- Merci de m'avoir sortie de ma torpeur, ta méthode a été très efficace. Mais ne m'enfermes plus jamais espèce de macho.

\- Tu sais, ce n'était pas …

Drago Malefoy ne put continuer sa phrase, son ami Blaise entra précipitamment dans la chambre.

\- PAR MERLIN PLUS JAMAIS TU NE ME FAIS UNE FRAYEUR PAREILLE DRAGO MALEFOY OU JE TE RETROUVE ET JE TE TUES DE MES PROPRES MAINS ! QUE FERAIS JE SANS TOI ? TU Y A PENSÉ ? CHEZ QUI IRAIS-JE QUAND IL Y A DE L'ORAGE ? TU SAIS CE QUE TU ES ? UN PUTAIN D'ÉGOISTE A DEUX BALLES !

Drago soupira, sa tornade italienne préférée était de retour et il fallait à présent calmer son laïus avant qu'il ne perde tout crédit devant la jeune femme. Il ne put cependant en placer une avant qu'Hermione lassée s'approcha du jeune métis et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Blaise et Drago restèrent effarés alors que la jeune femme sortait de la pièce lança à la cantonade.

\- Tu as raison Malefoy, ta méthode est très efficace ! À plus tard !

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie et la situation était redevenue comme avant. Blaise avait subit les foudres de son ami pour avoir interrompu l'échange entre les deux anciens ennemis et surtout car la jeune femme l'avait embrassé. Heureusement, il y avait eu peu de dégâts lors de l'attaque des mangemorts et leur intrusion. Leur position avait été découverte certes mais il suffisait à Blaise de demander à la grotte de déménager dans un autre lieu plus sécurisé. Il y avait eu quelques blessés mais c'est les mangemorts qui avait le plus subit de perte, notamment beaucoup de prisonniers. Ces derniers n'étaient pas tués, l'Armée s'y refusait. La méthode était simple, ils étaient d'abord interrogés avec du _Véritasérum_ puis on les _oubliettais _jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient qu'ils sont des sorciers et on leur imposaient de nouveaux souvenirs avant d'être libérés le plus loin possible, souvent dans des contrées de l'Est de l'Europe où les anciens mangemorts devenaient souvent des inoffensifs fermiers amateurs de chats et de dimanches tranquilles en famille. Les entretiens avaient cependant permis d'obtenir de nombreuses informations notamment sur la mission de la libération de l'élu qui était toujours programmée.

\- On doit agir dès ce soir ! on les prendra par surprise, ils ne s'y attendent pas, pas après leur intrusion. Ils pensent qu'on va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre, autant leur infliger le coup de grâce directement ! argumentait Drago lors de la réunion de coordination de la mission.

\- Ou alors c'est un piège, tout est lié contredisait Hermione

\- Il suffit de voter que la majorité l'emporte préconisa Théo Nott pour mettre fin à ce débat qui avait lieu depuis près d'une heure déjà.

\- Théo a raison, que ceux qui pensent qu'il faut agir dès ce soir lèvent la main, proposa Blaise. Très bien, la majorité l'emporte, allons nous reposer nous agirons au crépuscule.

L'assemblée se leva rapidement et Hermione rejoignit la bibliothèque. S'ils agissaient ce soir, elle devait peaufiner son plan et la coordination de l'attaque. Très vite, l'heure fatidique arriva et elle se leva pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe.

Ils sortirent de la grotte et transplanèrent aux abords du Manoir Jedusor où ils suspectaient l'incarcération d'Harry Potter. Les deux équipes se séparèrent rapidement et Hermione resta seule. Elle se jeta par précaution un sortilège de Désulition et plusieurs sorts de protection avant de prendre contact avec chaque chef d'équipe grâce à des oreillettes magiquement transformées par George Weasley.

Dans la première équipe était arrivée dans le champ de protection du Manoir, ils avaient facilement réussi à enlever les protections de l'imposante bâtisse et lancèrent des feux d'artifices magiques des frères Wesley. Une quinzaine de mangemorts sortirent de l'habitation cherchant d'où provenait l'attaque et l'un d'eux lança « Venez les gars, allons voir à l'arrière ! ». Alors que les mangemorts s'éloignaient Blaise lança dans l'oreillette. « Phase 1 réussie je répète Phase 1 réussie à vous les asticots »

Hermione qui était en retrait vit les mangemorts s'éloigner rapidement et fronça les sourcils, c'était trop facile, trop rapide. Quelque chose clochait. Elle allait en faire part à Malefoy mais celui-ci n'attendit pas. Il lança la deuxième phase du plan.

\- Les gars reculez il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! c'était trop facile !

\- Arrête de t'en faire Granger, allons-y !

La jeune femme serra les dents, rageuse, s'il arrivait quelque chose elle ne se gênerait pas pour leur dire.

Drago Malefoy s'avançait déjà dans les ténèbres du Manoir avec son équipe. Les jumeaux Wilsons se positionnèrent en avant tandis que Drago fermait la marche. Il avait une confiance aveugle en les deux frères qui étaient fort compétents et surtout savaient où se trouvait Harry Potter. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent aisément dans une pièce où se trouvait le coffre. Ils l'ouvrirent, Potter s'y trouvait effectivement, affaiblit.

\- Théo, va le récupérer, les autres soyez prêts à le récupérer, bougez les gars on a plus beaucoup de temps !

\- La cible est repérée Granger, soit prête à dire à Blaise de s'enfuir. Poursuivit le blond.

Toujours aussi facilement, Nott remonta portant la silhouette de l'Élu et toute suite il fût récupérer comme annoncé par les jumeaux.

\- Allez on bouge ! lança Nott

\- Attends vérifies qu'il ne soit pas sous polynectar avant.

Mais c'était bien Harry Potter, inconscient. Ils le firent léviter et quittèrent précipitamment la pièce et le Manoir, Malefoy ouvrant la marche. Hermione lança un appel pour la première équipe pour qu'ils rentrent. Ils ne virent cependant pas alors qu'ils transplannaient forts de leur réussite, une sombre silhouette sortir des fourrées avoisinants. Lord Voldemort ricannait, victorieux

\- Très bien, mon plan à marché, bientôt mes chers amis, nous serons les Rois du Monde !

Pendant ce temps, à la grotte, les profusions de joie avaient laissés place aux stress des derniers jours. Ils avaient posé Harry sur un lit dans l'infirmerie et le soignait méticuleusement. Seule Hermione faisait la moue, tenant cependant la main de son ami.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'était beaucoup trop facile ? demanda t'elle à la cantonade ?

\- Grangie chérie tu te poses trop de questions ! Évidemment que c'était trop facile ! on est les meilleurs, fanfaronnait Blaise Zabini en trinquant un vieil hydromel avec les jumeaux Wilsons.

\- Oui c'est sur Hermignone, sois heureuse et c'est tout lança Ron en l'enlaçant sous un regard meurtrier d'un certain blond.

\- Attendez, il me semble qu'il se réveille ! s'exclama Nott.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'Élu qui se réveillait avec peine, semblant souffrir atrocement. Ses yeux vert émeraude se levèrent vers tous les visages, il apparaissait soulagé, heureux de revoir ces visages connus et amicaux mais personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qu'il se passa la seconde suivante.

Alors que ses yeux se posaient sur sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, le vert fût remplacé par des yeux rouges sang. Et en une fraction de seconde, il se jeta sur elle, l'étranglant sauvagement. Il eut un moment de flottement avant que l'assemblée réagisse et tente de les séparer. Un moment trop long puisque Hermione s'effondra, livide, le cou marqué par les traces de doigts de son ami, son frère. Elle ne respirait plus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :Le Rapprochement**

Une lumière blanche aveuglante, une odeur de médicaments, un son répétitif, une douleur effroyable, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Hermione, les yeux toujours fermés peinait à reprendre conscience. Quelque chose l'y empêchait. Un souvenir, Harry son frère qui essayait de la tuer. Il y était presque parvenu. Elle n'y comprenait rien, elle n'avait rien vu venir et n'avait pas pu amorcer quelconque défense. Et à présent, elle savait pourquoi libérer Harry avait été aussi facile. C'était un piège. Les Mangemorts avaient voulu réduire à néant l'Armée de l'intérieur. Hermione devait se l'avouer, c'était un coup de maître. Ils avaient dû tellement torturer l'Élu que ce dernier était devenu fou et malléable à souhait. Comment allaient-ils faire pour faire revenir Le Harry ? Hermione devait se lever pour aller à la bibliothèque, chercher dans les précieux ouvrages. Mais avant cela, elle devait se réveiller pleinement. « _Allons y Hermione, tu es courageuse, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux_ » s'encourage t'elle mentalement.

Finalement, elle y réussit au bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts intenses. La douleur était insupportable et n'aidait pas à son réveil. Pourtant, elle y réussit et après encore quelques minutes elle était pleinement réveillée. Son regard se porta d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Des murs blancs, de nombreux lits vides et une touffe blonde soigneusement coiffée au bout de son lit. Attendez, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Drago Malefoy dormait à poings fermés au bout de son lit de fortune. Bien décidée à amorcer ses recherches dans son antre, Hermione s'essaya à faire le mur sans réveiller l'ancien Serpentard. Mais alors qu'elle allait poser son pied au sol, des bras puissant la prirent par la taille et la remirent dans son lit de force. La jeune femme releva le regard et tomba dans des yeux bleus grisés, symbole de tempête.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? demanda une voix trainante reconnaissable entre milles.

\- Euh… bah… c'est-à-dire, …

\- Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas et tu attends d'être entièrement rétablie c'est clair ? le coupa Malefoy d'un ton sans appel. Tu as faillis y passer cette fois ci.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais profita de ce silence pour se plonger dans le regard de son interlocuteur, cherchant à comprendre ce changement de comportement.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda la jeune fille au bout d'un long moment.

\- Dans les cachots.

\- Il y a réellement des cachots ?

\- Avant non, mais nous avons dû les invoquer à la grotte. Situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle dit le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- Combien de temps suis-je restée évanouie ?

\- Près de 3 jours. Comme je te le dit, nous avons cru que tu ne te relèverais pas.

\- Nous devons faire des recherches, Harry n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte dans son état normal. Il a été ensorcelé. C'est pour ça qu'il a été aussi facile de le récupérer c'était un piège, laisse moi partir, je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour comprendre comment, et je dois aller le revoir aussi et ….

\- Oh…oh…. EH OH ! tu te calmes, coupa de nouveau Drago, pour l'instant « tu » rien du tout. Tu restes là et tu te reposes. C'est tout. Et après on verra ! Potter est entre de bonnes mains pour l'instant, il n'a agit comme ça qu'avec toi. Je pense que les Mangemorts savaient que tu étais avec nous et doivent penser que Weasley est mort.

\- Mais vous avez besoin de moi !

\- Oui peut être mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas te voir debout. Et s'il faut pour ça que je mette des tours de gardes pour te surveiller je le ferais. Or je crois que tu sais que nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. Donc sois une gentille fille veux-tu ?

Le ton de Malefoy était sans appel, froid, presque menaçant. Pourtant alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, il s'était levé et avant de tourner les talons, il eut une réaction à laquelle Hermione ne s'attendait guère. Il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser presque tendre à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune fille, s'éloigna avant de lui baiser chastement le front. Il la relâcha rapidement et quitta définitivement la pièce. Hermione eut juste le temps de revenir à la réalité et de lancer dans la pièce presque vide.

\- Tu sais un jour Malefoy, il faudra qu'on en parle.

\- Un jour tu l'as dit Grangie, un jour peut être, répliqua le jeune homme depuis le couloir.

L'ancienne Gryffondor soupira et se renfonça un peu plus dans ses moelleux oreillers. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Un coup il l'embrassait, un autre il l'ignorait, puis il reprenait un comportement tendre. C'était incompréhensible. Mais pour l'heure, la jeune femme avait beaucoup mieux à faire, elle devait effectivement se reposer afin d'être prête à retrouver son meilleur ami, et cette fois ci une bonne fois pour toute. Après tout, ils avaient un Serpent à éradiquer.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'entrevue entre les deux jeunes protagonistes et Hermione avait surtout passé la majorité de son temps à dormir ou à essayer de faire disparaître le blondinet de ses pensées. Elle avait prit sa décision, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne se passait rien. Elle devait se confronter à Malefoy afin de pouvoir passer à autre chose et avancer dans ses recherches pour sauver Harry. C'est pourquoi, après avoir eu enfin l'accord de Molly Weasley, infirmière en chef de la grotte, Hermione se leva prestement et partit à la recherche du blond. Elle le trouva rapidement dans la Grande Salle, occupé à coordonner une quelconque mission avec Nott et Zabini. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et toussota afin de témoigner de sa présence. Les trois compères se tournèrent come un seul homme et Hermione en fût presque intimidée. Cependant, elle retrouva rapidement son courage légendaire :

\- Euh Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Plus tard, je suis occupé là tu vois.

\- Non maintenant.

La jeune fille avait parlé d'un ton si rude, si inhabituelle dans la bouche de la Gryffondor que Malefoy fût étonné et sans se rendre compte, se leva couvert par les regards mi étonnés mi amusés de ses comparses-, et avança vers elle.

Elle l'entraina dans les couloirs et alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir peu emprunté, Hermione se retourna si vite qu'elle rencontra le torse du blond. Elle recula alors prestement, intimidée.

\- Qu'est ce qui était si urgent Granger ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Il faut à tout prix que tu changes ton comportement, il faut que tu sortes de mes pensées et de suite.

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme leva les sourcils étonné et l'encouragea à continuer son laïus.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton comportement. On s'est toujours détester. À Poudlard, tu passais ton temps à m'insulter. Aujourd'hui, tu as changé de camps très bien mais je ne comprends pas ton comportement avec moi. Un coup, tu es froid, inatteignable et un autre tu m'embrasses sans explications. Dis-moi à quoi tu joues bordel ! s'énerva Hermione.

\- C'est donc ça ? Ne crois tu pas qu'on a d'autres préoccupations à l'heure actuelle Granger ? railla le blond.

\- Oh et puis merde ! Va te faire voir Malefoy ! pesta la jeune femme, prête à se retourner et à quitter l'entrevue officieuse.

Cependant, des bras puissants l'en empêchèrent. Malefoy avait saisit la brune par le bras et la retourna doucement. Il l'a plaqua délicatement contre une des parois de la grotte et caressa légèrement la joue. Hermione ne réagit pas, elle se laissait faire, perdue dans le regard bleu clair du jeune homme. Il prit son visage en coupe et fixa également les yeux marron chocolat d'Hermione, attendant son assentiment et faisant languir la jeune femme par la même occasion.

Se fût Hermione qui n'y tenant plus, rompit l'espace restreint entre les deux jeunes gens, plaquant ses lèvres fébrilement contre celles du jeune homme et rapidement une valse de langue se mit en place. Les pouls des deux protagonistes étaient fébriles, leurs respirations chaotiques, les mains baladeuses. Cependant, un toussotement les fit se séparer précipitamment. Ils s'éloignèrent, se rhabillèrent convenablement et firent face à l'intrus : Blaise Zabini avec un sourire triomphant.

\- Désolé de vous déranger les tourtereaux mais j'ai cru que tu l'avais désintégré Granger, alors je suis venu voir si j'allais devoir préparer un office funéraire et un discours larmoyant pour mon meilleur ami.

\- Très drôle Zab. Pars devant je te suis.

Il se retourna, fit face à Hermione qui lui dit :

\- Tu sais Malefoy, nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté là …

\- Parfois les gestes valent mieux que les mots non ? Ne crois tu pas ma petite Lionne ?

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois ci plus chastement et se détourna, suivant son meilleur ami sans un regard pour la belle brune qui laissait pleine de questionnement, seule dans les sombres couloirs.

Hermione frissonna et se résolut. « _Comme il voudra, tant pis ! Allez direction la Bibliothèque ! J'ai toujours mon meilleur ami à sauver après tout !_ » La jeune fille se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir abandonné son projet initial à cause du beau blond. Elle quitta rapidement le couloir, ne voyant pas que derrière une porte, un autre jeune homme ténébreux l'observait silencieusement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, je profite du confinement pour revenir avec la suite. Je sais qu'elle a bien trop tardé, mais j'ai eu des problèmes assez personnels qui m'ont fait arrêter pour un temps l'histoire. **

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que vous allez apprécier cette suite. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour que je saches ce que vous en pensez. **

**Prenez soin de vous, **

**Confinement Vôtre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : L'étude**

Hermione Granger était plongée dans ses pensées comme à l'accoutumé. Autour d'elle, sur la table la plus éloignée de la Bibliothèque de la grotte, se trouvait une véritable montagne d'ouvrages. Chose peu commune, Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation et comment son frère avait pu essayer de la tuer si brutalement. Ce n'était pas possible et ça la tuait littéralement.

Le trio d'or n'existait plus. Certes, Ron était là mais d'une part, les recherches n'avaient jamais été son fort : lui préférait l'action. Comme Harry. Ils partageaient ce point commun mais cependant c'était Harry qui l'accompagnait auparavant à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il avait et serait toujours le lien commun du Trio. Bien sûr, elle aimait Ron et Ron l'aimait mais leur amitié avait toujours été teinté d'une certaine gêne, une attirance qui n'existait plus qui faussait leur relation. Harry lui manquait. Démesurément. Elle se demandait comment une personne pouvait lui manquer autant alors qu'il se situait aussi près d'elle. Harry, était toujours dans sa cellule à quelques mètres sous elle.

Elle avait tenté de lui rendre mainte et mainte fois visite mais à chaque fois le résultat avait été le même. Harry avait relevé la tête et dès qu'il l'avait reconnu il s'était jeté sur les barreaux magiques. Bien sûr, il s'était prit immédiatement une forte décharge qui l'avait presque aussitôt assommé. Étourdi, il n'avait plus tenté de se jeter sur elle mais avait directement craché au travers des barreaux, visant directement son visage.

Pour autant, il ne réagissait ainsi qu'avec Ron et elle. Dès que d'autres apparaissait, son visage reflétait une haine contenue. Personne ne comprenait. Drago Malefoy et Blaize Zabini avait tenté plusieurs fois quelques sorts de magie noire afin de détecter la provenance de cette haine nouvelle. Mais rien, nada. Alors, tout le monde avait commencé à perdre espoir. Tout le monde, même Ron. Des tensions plus ou moins fortes étaient apparues alors entre les deux amis et à présent, ils s'évitaient. Oui, dans le passé, Ron et elle s'étaient déjà disputés, mais à chaque fois, Harry avait été là pour jouer le tampon et apaiser la situation. Mais il n'était plus là. Enfin, ce n'était plus le Harry qu'ils avaient connus. Alors, la situation perdurait et les liens se distançaient encore. Faisant souffrir les deux protagonistes.

Hermione elle gardait espoir. Il le fallait. C'était la seule issue pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- « Avant. »

Elle avait lâché ce mot dans un soupire, brisant le silence de la pièce. Elle regarda sa montre abimée par les combats et les années. L'aube approchait. Elle avait encore passé toute sa nuit à la Bibliothèque. Bientôt, on la rechercherait. Enfin, Drago la rechercherait. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cette relation. Le jeune garçon avait toujours été très lunatique et secret. Il ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage d'albâtre. Mais, au fil des semaines, la jeune fille avait senti son attachement. Légèrement évidement. Mais, ce dernier passait par des petites attentions, des regards qui en disaient longs. Ils s'étaient ré-embrassés à plusieurs occasions, mais sans jamais mettre un mot sur leur relation. Hermione n'aimait pas forcément ce statut quo mais elle l'acceptait. Le futur était si inenvisageable qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se lancer dans la relation pleinement. Peut-être, le lendemain, au cours d'une mission, il ne reviendrait pas. Et Hermione, ne voulait ni ne pouvait, se permettre de souffrir. Alors, ils s'embrassaient en cachette. Comme des adolescents. Au détour d'un couloir vide, entre deux interventions, dès qu'ils étaient seuls. Et ce petit jeu là durait depuis au moins 3 semaines. Cependant, la jeune fille se doutait bien que ces mesures de précaution ne suffiraient pas. Elle se sentait déjà plus attachée qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il lui manquait quand il ne venait pas à leur rencontre habituelle, elle s'inquiétait lorsqu'il partait en mission. Alors, elle soupira à nouveau.

\- « Deux soupirs si tôt le matin et si rapprochés… que t'arrive t'il Miss je sais tout ? » demanda une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre milles à présent.

L'insulte qu'il avait profanée à milles reprises dans leurs jeunesses, apparaissait aujourd'hui comme une marque d'affection. Alors, Hermione releva la tête et sourit. Il se trouvait adossé contre le chambranle de l'étagère pleine de livres qui cachait la jeune fille des regards extérieurs.

\- « Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, Malefoy »

\- « Parions le fait que tu es encore restée toute la nuit » dit-il doucement en avançant de sa démarche typiquement malfoyenne. Comme un chat qui s'apprêtent à sauter sur sa proie.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le coin de la bouche. Ce geste, pourtant subtile montrait en réalité une profonde sensualité. Hermione, sourit doucement. Elle se leva légèrement et attacha ses bras autour du cou de Drago qui s'était assit sur la table de travail de la jeune fille.

\- « Tu sais l'effet qu'on les bibliothèques sur moi Malefoy, je ne peux y résister » plaisanta t'elle.

\- « Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te rejoindre à Poudlard à la Bibliothèque pour t'embrasser comme cela »

Il joignit le geste à la parole, en l'embrassant franchement cette fois-ci. Hermione rougit, mais l'arrête prestement.

\- « c'est ça Malefoy. Entre deux insultes n'est ce pas ? »

Drago Malefoy, s'arracha à son étreinte, et la recula légèrement.

\- « On ne t'a jamais parlé de l'adage « qui aime bien, châtie bien » Granger ? Si je t'insultais c'était seulement dans le but de me rendre visible à tes yeux, pour que tu me remarque. Bon, peut être aussi pour que personne ne se rende compte que j'avais certainement un faible pour toi. »

Hermione, le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais véritablement vu. Elle se rappela, toutes les insultes à Poudlard, les piques méchantes envers son physique, ses dents de castor et ses cheveux hirsutes, la souffrance et la tristesse. Elle se rappela également, les regards persistants qu'elle n'était pas sensé voir surtout lorsque le soir de Noël du tournois des quatre sorciers, elle était descendue resplendissante dans sa belle robe rose au bras musclé de Victor Krum. Elle se souvint que ce soir là, beaucoup de garçons l'avaient remarqué, dont Malefoy qui était resté la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait seulement pensé que c'était parce qu'elle était accompagné par le grand sportif et non pas pour sa beauté. Et, elle se souvient également du journal qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses affaires quelques mois plutôt.

Et tout se mit en place. Elle releva la tête, le regardant avec un des yeux nouveaux. Immédiatement, la fougueuse lionne se jeta sur lui, qui ne s'y attendait pas et l'embrassa langoureusement. Surpris, le jeune homme se laissa faire et bientôt, il prit la jeune fille par la taille, pressant ses doigts sur sa taille gracile. Elle gémit, il prit sa pour un encouragement, alors il envoya valdinguer tous les précieux ouvrages de la table sur le sol, et positionna la jeune fille allongée sur celle-ci. Doucement, ses mains partirent à la découverte de la peau d'albâtre de la jeune fille, passant de sa taille à sa poitrine, trouvant sur leur chemin un obstacle. Il s'arrêta alors de l'embrasser et releva la tête afin de vérifier le consentement de la jeune fille. Hermione, hocha la tête et s'agrippa un peu plus à la nuque du jeune Malefoy afin de l'obliger à l'embrasser de nouveau. Alors, Drago commença à lentement déshabiller la jeune ex Gryffondor afin de libérer le plus possible cette peau enfermée dans son chemisier. Il déboutonna langoureusement les boutons de cette dernière, et frôla les seins de la jeune fille. Celle-ci soupira d'envie. Encouragé par les réactions, de cette dernière, il consenti à lui enlever également son soutien gorge et alors qu'il allait leur appliquer son traitement spécial Malefoy, quelqu'un toussota dans le noir de la pièce.

Les deux protagonistes se retournèrent prestement, honteux d'avoir été ainsi découvert et Hermione tenta de se rhabiller le plus vite possible. Le jeune Serpentard s'apprêta à maudire sur des générations le petit cancrelat qui les avait interrompus.

\- « Bah alors les gars, on n'attend pas le petit Blaizounet pour s'amuser ? »

\- « Blaise, tu te rend compte que je vais sans doute t'assassiner ? » demanda d'une voix beaucoup trop calme Drago.

\- « Hum d'accord, mais avant Grand chef, il faudra que tu ailles voir les jumeaux, ils ont de nouvelles informations à te dire sur la prochaine mission. C'est assez urgent, vu qu'ils partent d'ici un quart d'heure. »

Drago soupira, se détacha de la jeune fille en lui chuchotant doucereusement à l'oreille « ce n'est que partie remise, promis ». Il l'embrassa chastement sur le coin de la bouche et se retourna, rejoignant son ami. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tout deux dans la pénombre de la pièce, Hermione vit Drago envoyer un fort coup de poing dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami, le punissant de l'avoir arrêté en si bonne position.

**XOXOX**

Hermione en profita pour reprendre son souffle et toujours aussi rougissante, sourit. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques préliminaires avec ses précédentes conquêtes, - le premier ayant été Victor, mais aucun n'avait réussi à l'émoustiller autant que Drago. Bon, il était vrai qu'avec la guerre qui s'était préparée par la suite, elle n'avait pas forcément eu la chance d'expérimenter plus. Elle avait tout de même honte d'avoir été surprise, surtout dans un antre aussi respectable que la bibliothèque. Pour se donner, bonne figure, elle décida de ramasser tous les ouvrages tombés dans son étreinte avec le jeune homme et, se remit au travail prestement, culpabilisant d'avoir pendant un moment, oubliée son meilleur ami.

Son vieil ami le bibliothécaire, l'a rejoignit sous les coups de dix heures du matin. Ils échangèrent sur leurs lectures respectives et la conversation se modula sur leurs anciennes vies avant la guerre.

\- « tu sais jeune fille, ce n'est pas la première guerre que je vis. Même si cette dernière est différente car inégale du fait des armes utilisées. Mais, ton ami Harry Potter, il me fait penser à mon ami soldat Gauthier. »

\- « Ah bon ? comment ça ? » demanda la jeune fille férue d'histoire et intriguée.

\- « Nous étions tous les deux dans le même bataillon en France, en 1944. Nous étions venus sur le territoire pour libérer le pays, mais malheureusement après une bataille, certains d'entre nous se sont fait faire prisonnier par les Allemands. Notamment, Gauthier. »

\- « A-t-il été libérer ? »

\- « Oui, mais il n'a jamais été le même par la suite, ses geôliers l'avaient littéralement détruit. Il ne se souvenait plus de qui il avait été. Ses réactions étaient incontrôlables. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. »

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « Gauthier était juif. Il s'était d'autant plus engagé car il souhaitait défendre ses semblables. Cependant, après avoir été prisonnier, ils l'avaient tellement torturés et détruits, et surtout formatés qu'il s'était mis à haïr ses anciens amis, sa communauté. Il n'a plus jamais été le même et se détestant tellement qu'il a fini par mettre fin à sa vie. »

\- « Mon Dieu, quelle horreur » laissa échapper Hermione, en même tant qu'une unique larme coulait de ses yeux.

\- « Oui effectivement, les gens souvent ne parlent que des violences physiques mais on guérit plus facilement de ces dernières que des violences phycologiques. Enfin, en période de guerre, on voit tellement d'horreur. »

Hermione se tût, dans un sursaut, elle se leva et parti en remerciant le vieil homme d'un baiser sur le front. Elle avait une idée. Elle savait pourquoi Harry réagissait comme ça.

Elle courût à travers les dédales des couloirs avant d'arriver à la salle de réunion où elle savait se trouver tout le monde. Ron, Drago, Blaise, les jumeaux, Nott et Ginny. Ils se turent lorsqu'ils la virent pénétrer dans la salle, essoufflée.

\- « je sais pourquoi Harry est comme ça, j'ai trouvé ! », s'exclama t'elle.

\- « Ah oui ? et comment l'as-tu su ? une apparition divine ce matin ? railla en un sous entendu douteux le jeune Zabini.

\- « Laisse là parler veux-tu » ordonna Drago en le frappant de nouveau à l'épaule.

\- « Va vraiment falloir arrêter de me taper par contre les gars » geignit Blaise en se frottant l'épaule qui semblait vraiment douloureuse.

\- « Alors, vous aviez dit les jumeaux que vous aviez récupérer Harry trop facilement, il n'y avait eu aucun obstacles n'est ce pas ? »

\- « Tout à fait » dit James

\- « Finger in the noze » rajouta Josh

\- « Je sais pourquoi, ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît. Vous vous souvenez tous certainement de l'histoire du cheval de Troie n'est ce pas ? Pour résumer, des guerriers grecs ont décidés de pénétrer dans la ville de Troie, qui était depuis longtemps assiégée, en offrant un gigantesque cheval de bois dans lequel était cachés des soldats. Les troyens ont acceptés ce présent et se sont fait littéralement écrasés par la ruse des grecs. »

\- « Pas besoin de leçon d'histoire Miss je sais tout, abrèges. » soupira Malefoy

\- « Harry est le cheval de Troie » lâcha Hermione en le méprisant du regard, « c'est pourquoi on n'a pas eu de mal à le récupérer, _Il_ voulait qu'on le fasse. Pour qu'il puisse nous détruire de l'intérieur. »

\- « Mais comment ça, je ne comprends pas » balbutia Ginny.

\- « Je suppose qu'il a été tellement torturé qu'il a fini par être conditionné, à la moldu si vous préférer, c'est pour ça que quand vous avez lancé les sorts de vérifications, rien n'en n'est ressorti. Rien n'est magique, il n'y a pas d'empreintes. » exposa Hermione

\- « D'accord, ça se tient, mais pourquoi essaye t-il de vous tuer à chaque fois, Ron et toi ? » demanda prestement Nott.

\- « Parce que, Parce que…. »

Elle ne savait pas, son regard trouva celui de Ron, elle se rappela de toute l'aventure qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis la première année. Voldemort, voulait-il les exterminer parce qu'ils étaient des symboles pour la Résistance ? Les derniers à être capable de l'exterminer. Et d'un coup, ils surent en même temps, leur regard se firent horrifiés.

\- « Quoi ? quoi ? » demanda d'un ton paniqué Blaise, témoin de cet échange muet.

\- « _Il_ est au courant » dirent en même ton les deux amis.

\- « Au courant de quoi ? » s'énerva Drago qui n'aimait pas attendre.

\- « Qu'on est au courant tout deux des Horcruxes. » lâcha Hermione, toujours aussi horrifiée.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, pour fêter la fin du Confinement sans doute (ahah). Je sais qu'il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je me voyais pas trop le continuer par la suite. Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai sans doute, un autre la semaine prochaine. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Prenez bien soin de vous, et à très vite**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : le Silence**

Tous les regards de la pièce s'étaient désormais tournés vers Ron et Hermione qui quant à eux se regardaient toujours la bouche grande ouverte, ébahis. Le silence régnait dans l'étroite salle de réunion et bientôt celui-ci devint insupportable pour Blaise qui le rompit aussitôt.

\- « les Horquoi ? » demanda le grand noir,- exceptionnellement,- sérieux.

Ron et Hermione se jugèrent du regard. Ils allaient tous les tuer d'avoir cachés cette information pourtant capitale. Ron pensait qu'Hermione, au vu de sa proximité avec Malefoy l'avait déjà prévenu, et Hermione pensait que Ron qui était là depuis bien plus longtemps, avait pu entre le petit déjeuner et le diner, glisser cette information primordiale. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient parlé. Ils étaient restés fidèle à la promesse faite à Harry de ne jamais en parler à personne. Dans n'importe quelle situation. Le fait étant qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient devoir rompre cette promesse. Alors, pour gagner du temps, ils se lancèrent dans une dispute puérile certes, mais semblable à celles qui pouvaient se dérouler dans une fratrie traditionnelle.

\- « NE ME DIS PAS RON QUE TU NE LEUR A JAMAIS RIEN DIT ». Hermione commençait fort les hostilités.

\- « C'EST PLUTÔT A TOI QUE JE DEVRAIS DIRE CELA HERMIONE ? C'EST PAS TOI QUI ES LA TÊTE PENSANTE DE NOTRE TRIO ? »

\- « C'EST SUR QUE CELA NE VA PAS ÊTRE TOI RONALD ! RAPPELLES MOI DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU ES AU SEIN DE L'ARMEE ? TU ES INUTILE ! »

\- « TOI TU ES INUTILE ! ESPECE DE VIELLE CHOUETTE ! »

\- « NON MAIS TU T'ES REGARDE ? C'EST TOI LA VIEILLE CHOUETTE ! SALE CAROTTE POURRIE ! »

\- « REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR ! » s'exclama ladite carotte, rougissante de colère.

\- « SALE …. »

\- « IL SUFFIT ! TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ET EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS DE SUITE ! » hurla Drago Malefoy, dont la voix avait été préalablement amplifiée par un sort,- un puissant _Sonorus_-, et qui eut le mérite d'interrompre le débat stérile qui faisait face entre les deux amis.

Tous se bouchèrent alors les oreilles et Ron, courageux mais pas téméraire, lança à sa comparse :

\- « Je t'en pris Hermione, Honneur aux femmes. »

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard noir, le maudissant sur 6 générations de rouquins. Elle toussa, gagnant du temps et éclaircissant sa voix, souffrante de sa précédente joute verbale.

\- « Hum comment dire, c'est une longue histoire » hésita la jeune fille.

\- « Cela tombe bien, nous avons tout notre temps Hermione » lança Nott, s'installant plus confortablement possible dans son fauteuil.

\- « Bon très bien, consenti enfin Hermione, je vous demande juste de ne pas m'interrompre sous aucun prétexte. »

\- « Promis » la rassura Blaise, tandis que Drago la mitraillait du regard essayant de sonder son âme.

Mais ce fût sans doute la promesse la plus dure à tenir de toute sa vie. Dès les premiers mots, il eut envie de l'interrompre pour poser des questions ou encore pour réagir à l'histoire fantastique que la jeune fille racontait.

Elle leur raconta tout : les prémisses du combat d'Harry, les découvertes, les aventures passées à Poudlard, leurs promesses et surtout ce qu'ils avaient compris des entités crées par Voldemort afin de se rendre immortel et invincible. Les visages de ses interlocuteurs se firent de plus en plus blancs au fil du discours.

\- « Donc avant qu'on ne se fasse capturés et séparés, nous avions établi une liste de ce que nous pensions être les Horcruxes et nous en avions détruits quelques uns. Je pense qu'il doit à présent en restés que deux, mais les plus durs. »

\- « Donc tu dit que c'est Dumby qui vous a confié cette mission alors que vous n'étiez que des adolescents ? » s'exclama sous le choc Blaise.

\- « Oui, enfin à Harry mais nous avions décidés de l'aider dès que notre amitié est née. C'était sa, donc notre destinée. » éluda Hermione.

\- « Et pourquoi nous l'avoir caché aussi longtemps ? » siffla Drago, impassible mais dont les yeux étaient bleus tempête, signe de grande colère.

\- « Il s'est passé tellement de chose que j'ai oublié, et quand je m'en suis rappelé, on venait de trouver Harry donc … je m'étais dit… qu'on repartirai tout trois à la tâche sans vous mettre dans l'embarras. » hésita Hermione faiblement.

\- « On avait peur de vous impliquer » dit Ron, participant enfin au débat.

\- « De nous impliquer,… Remercions les grands héros de Gryffondor, courageux et hardis, qui ne voulaient pas nous impliquer. Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes doutés, mais nous sommes tous impliqués déjà, NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE » siffla de nouveau Malefoy, le visage dur.

Les mots de Drago avait sonnés durement aux oreilles d'Hermione, elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il ne regardait pas Ronald, mais juste elle. Il la dominait de sa hauteur, sans faiblir son regard toujours tempête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'hausser la voix. Mais, cette histoire l'avait touché. D'accord, c'était effectivement une information capitale qu'ils avaient caché par loyauté à Harry, - _Saint Potter_,- mais ce qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds n'était pas l'histoire. C'était, qu'elle, Hermione, comptait repartir. A l'aventure. Avec ses amis. Sans lui. Afin de courir de grands dangers. Et _Le_ combattre.

Il était inquiet, et il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment. Il avait peur qu'elle l'abandonne. « _Calme toi mon gars, calme toi, tu ne t'es jamais emballé comme ça pour une fille, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer_. » Ces pensées furent salvatrices car en relevant la tête, les yeux du jeune garçon c'était peu à peu adoucis.

\- « Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir cachés cette information que nous savons capitale, vraiment désolés. Mais nous l'avions promis, à Harry. C'est notre combat, et nous ne voulions pas que vous souffriez plus encore. »

La voix douce d'Hermione avait rompu le silence de nouveau. Elle s'excusait à tous, mais c'est Drago qu'elle regardait fixement, l'intimidant d'accrocher ses yeux aux siens pour qu'il puisse se rassurer. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque redressant la tête, Drago demanda plus de détails.

\- « Quels étaient les Horcruxes que vous avez déjà détruits ? »

Hermione regarda de nouveau Ron, lui demandant mentalement s'ils devaient tous leur dire.

\- « Arrêtez, n'y pensez même pas, maintenant vous devez tout nous dire. »

Ron soupira, il fît apparaitre un tableau noir et une craie et se lança dans un exposé complet tout en écrivant sur ledit tableau de son écriture illisible.

\- « Le premier qui a été détruit c'était le Journal de Jédusor en deuxième année,- oui celui qui t'avait posséder Ginny, _(elle frissonna)-_ Harry l'avait détruit avec un crochet du Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Ensuite, il y avait la bague des Gaunt, détruite par Dumbledore avec l'aide de l'épée de Gryffondor, le médaillon de Salazar que j'ai écrabouillé avec l'épée également. Hermione a aussi détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle avec un crochet, le diadème lors de la bataille de Poudlard accidentellement par Goyle à cause de son sortilège de Feu démon. » énuméra le jeune roux.

\- « Donc en résumé, il y a trois façons de les détruire » demanda Nott.

\- « Oui, enfin, nous en avons utilisé que 3. Et encore, si l'épée fonctionne c'est parce qu'elle a été imbibée du venin du Basilic ».

\- « Donc, le venin, l'épée et le feu »

\- « le feu du _Feu Démon_, sinon ça ne marche pas » intervient Hermione, « il faut quelque chose de vraiment très puissant pour pouvoir détruire ces morceaux d'âmes. »

\- « et que sont les 2 derniers Horcruxes ? » lança Nott, réfléchissant.

Encore une fois, Ron regarda Hermione, ils n'en n'avaient jamais parlés, mais ils avaient devinés. Hermione en première, et Ron lors de la Bataille.

\- « Non, arrêtez vraiment de vous regarder comme ça et dîtes nous tout. »

\- « d'accord, d'accord, » fît la jeune fille hésitante. « L'avant dernier, nous pensons que c'est Son Serpent, il ne le quitte jamais, même si c'est plutôt risqué de projeter son âme sur un animal vivant, voyez vous…. »

\- « et le dernier ? » l'interrompît Ginny dans son monologue.

\- « Je pense que c'est Harry, le dernier. »

Et le silence refit à nouveau surface dans la salle de réunion, tous n'osant l'interrompre car les mots avaient été posés. Harry Potter, l'élu, devait mourir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre un peu particulier parce qu'il est orienté vers Hermione et Harry pour une fois. Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire en review ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Prenez soin de vous, à très vite**

**Chapitre 14 : le Retour**

La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Harry Potter était plongée dans le noir. Sombre. On ne distinguait qu'un mobilier précaire doté d'un lit à ressort peu confortable, et un nécessaire sanitaire. Près du lit, directement installé sur le sol, accroupi se trouvait l'Élu. Maigre, les cheveux noir ébouriffés comme à l'accoutumé, rien ne semblait le distinguer des souvenirs d'Hermione. Rien, sauf peut-être le regard de haine qu'il lui jeta dès qu'elle pénétra dans la salle. Depuis l'accident, elle n'était pas venue lui rendre visite. Elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir. Réfléchir sur la situation mais aussi aux procédés pour qu'Harry guérisse et redevienne lui-même. Lui qui avait toujours été si fort et si courageux. Il était prisonnier de sa propre tête suites aux sévices endurées lors de son emprisonnement.

Directement, il se leva d'un bond, prêt à se jeter sur elle pour tenter à nouveau de l'anéantir. Environ à un mètre d'elle, il se retrouva projeter par une force invisible loin d'elle. La grotte la protégeait. Elle avait directement créé un champ de force pour que le jeune homme ne puisse la toucher. Harry se releva, la fixa haineusement mais ne s'essaya plus à l'attaquer. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Alors, il s'assit adossé à son lit de fortune et attendit de voir ce que son ennemie ferait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de la jeune fille. On lui avait dit qu'elle voulait le tuer, on l'avait persuadé qu'elle était un monstre sans âme, qui se nourrissait des souvenirs. On lui avait assuré qu'elle avait participé aux tortures, qu'elle en était même l'investigatrice. Pourtant, elle s'assit près de lui, respectant la distanciation sociale d'un mètre, elle ne dit rien et elle attendit.

Harry, lui, semblait également dans l'expectative. Il attendait qu'elle lui f asse du mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne faisait rien, elle ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux, elle était juste assise près de lui, et même sa respiration était calme. Pourtant, elle dissonait du portrait qu'on lui avait tissé. Elle ne semblait pas être un monstre, au contraire. Elle semblait être douce, calme, aimante. « _C'est pour mieux gagner ta confiance et pour sauvagement t'assassiner. Souviens-toi le premier jour dans la cave. _» Siffla son inconscient.

Et sans qu'il ne le voulût, les murs de sa geôle se transformèrent pour une nouvelle beaucoup moins agréable. Une petite pièce cimentée. Un banc de pierre en guise de couchette, un seau pour les latrines. Une fenêtre percée. Une odeur persistante de sang, d'urine et de Mort. Il se vit, extérieur à son propre corps. Son double était allongé à même le sol, le nez en sang, la respiration sifflante due à ses 3 côtes cassées. Face à lui, 2 hommes cagoulés et vêtus de noir. Le masque des Mangemorts sur le visage. Ils ricanaient, se moquaient de lui et sa situation. Il ne se rappelait plus des termes exacts mais il se concentrait seulement sur deux visages : Ron et Hermione. Il fallait qu'il tienne pour eux.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer une frêle silhouette capée de noir. Les deux Mangemorts s'écartèrent respectueusement et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Le nouvel arrivant releva sa cagoule pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. C'était donc une femme, et pas n'importe laquelle. Son Hermione.

\- « Non, impossible » souffla t'il.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu dis ordure ? » siffla l'Hermione de son souvenir.

\- « Aide-moi Hermi, par pitié » demanda le jeune homme, baignant toujours dans son sang.

Elle ricana. Son visage habituellement si doux, était ponctué de haine et dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir la folie. Elle lui cracha dessus. Il n'eut même pas la force de s'essuyer.

\- « Je me suis toujours moquée de toi, Harry Potter (_elle cracha de nouveau sur lui_). Ne me dis pas que tu as cru un seul instant que je t'aimais ? Je t'ai détesté depuis le départ. J'ai joué un rôle depuis le tout début. Ma seule volonté n'a été que de te détruire. » siffla Hermione de nouveau.

\- « Tu mens, tu mens, je le sens »

Il marmonnait cette litanie pour se rassurer, pour se dire qu'il rêvait. Mais il voyait qu'elle était réelle, il reconnaissait son amie de toujours sa sœur. Sa trahison lui tranchait le cœur. A nouveau.

\- « Tu n'es rien, Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas comment pendant toutes ces années tu as pu échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es lamentable. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Tu ne seras plus jamais rien. Au fait, je leur ai tout dit. Tout. »

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces derniers mots, il s'accrocha aux yeux chocolat de la jeune femme, à nouveau rien que de la folie. Et surtout de la sincérité. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. La petite lueur d'espoir qu'il conservait s'éteignit aussi sec. Elle l'avait trahi. Elles les avaient tous trahis. Elle les avait abandonnés, comme Pettigrew l'avait également fait à ses parents.

Il aurait dû garder espoir, encore. Se dire, que ce n'était qu'un piège pour qu'il sombre définitivement. Surtout lorsqu'il était connu que sa faiblesse était son amour pour ses propres amis. Il aurait dû se dire que cette Hermione n'était pas la véritable. Que la folie dans ses yeux trahissait l'imposteur. Mais il était tellement fatigué. Fatigué de cette vie passée à lutter. De ces semaines de tortures depuis qu'il avait été kidnappé par les mangemorts après avoir été séparés de ce qu'il croyait être sa famille de cœur, Ron et Hermione. Alors, quand elle lui envoya le premier _doloris_, il craqua et sombra dans les Ténèbres. Sa propre sœur le torturait à présent violemment, sans aucune pitié. Il retient d'abord ses cris, mais au bout d'une dixième, il ne pu plus.

Le souvenir le ramena alors au présent, essoufflé, le souvenir des tortures administrées par son amie piquait les différents endroits de son épiderme. Et une vague de haine plus forte encore refit surface. Il tourna brusquement la tête, et rencontra les mêmes yeux chocolat que dans son souvenir. La différence étant que ces derniers étaient doux, calmes, et tristes.

Avant, qu'il ne puisse se jeter sur elle, elle se leva sans un mot et sortit de la pièce. Le laissant réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation.

Il ne le comprit toujours pas lorsqu'elle revint le lendemain, puis le surlendemain s'asseyant près de lui, toujours sans un mot. Au départ, intrigué, les moments devinrent rapidement la routine. Il n'essayait plus de se jeter sur elle, ayant depuis bien longtemps compris que ça ne servait à rien. La grotte semblait la protéger. Ils restaient alors là pendant 1 ou 2 heures, seuls, en silence. Peu à peu, il se détendit de plus en plus en sa présence. Et il attendait même ce moment avec impatience désormais même si parfois cela faisait ressortir des souvenirs déplaisants portés par des yeux chocolat fou. Mais, à chaque fois, lorsqu'il émergeait, il rencontrait les yeux bruns doux qui dissonaient réellement de ceux de se songes. Ils devinrent rapidement son repère. Les yeux fous semblaient être les souvenirs, les doux la réalité. « _A moins que cela ne soit l'inverse_ » pensa son inconscient.

Les jours se suivirent, la routine devenait de plus en plus agréable. Il se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise et même en sécurité lorsque la brune venait lui rendre visite. Lorsqu'elle le quittait, d'autres souvenirs faisaient surface. Il se voyait plus jeune, à ses côtés vivant différentes aventures, bravant la mort plusieurs fois, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, à l'infirmerie, dans la Grande Salle, chez les Weasley. Il ressentait l'amour, l'amitié, ces songes là étaient agréables. Et à chaque fois, une voix sifflait dans sa tête : « _Elle t'a trahi, elle te l'a dit. _».

Au bout d'un mois de ces visites quotidiennes, alors que la haine perdait petit à petit du terrain face à l'amour, elle eut un geste qui scella leur relation.

Ils se trouvaient toujours l'un à coté de l'autre, en silence comme à l'accoutumée. Il y avait des regards en coin, de la part et de l'autre des deux héros. Doucement, Hermione se tourna entièrement, faisant pour la première face à Harry. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Il y vit à nouveau la douceur, l'amour, et ils semblaient interrogateurs. Il comprit qu'elle lui demandait la permission pour quelque chose. Du regard, il l'accorda.

Alors, doucement, elle leva la main. Il eut un geste de recul, mais très vite se ressaisit. Imperturbable, elle le regardait fixement. Sa main se rapprocha de son visage et très vite elle atteint la joue du jeune garçon. Ce geste était LE geste. Leur mode de communication. Leur message codé. A chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre avait eu besoin de réconfort. Il posait la main sur la joue et l'amour circulait.

Hermione, toujours la main posée sur le visage de son ami, leva les yeux vers lui. Dans un premier temps, elle vit la surprise, et quelque chose changea. L'ombre sombre de ses yeux, présente depuis leur retrouvaille, s'envola. Il ne resta plus que le vert électrique, les magnifiques yeux de Lily Potter, aimant, joyeux, intelligent. Alors elle sut. Elle sut que l'amour avait de nouveau triomphé. Que son amour pour son ami l'avait fait revenir, et qu'avec de la patience, elle avait participé à la guérison de son frère.

\- « Hermione ? c'est vraiment toi ? » demanda le jeune homme, brisant le silence qu'ils subissaient depuis de longues semaines.

\- « Oui c'est moi Harry »

\- « Désolé de les avoir crus, Désolé d'avoir douté » s'excusa l'Élu.

Faute de réponses appropriées, après des mois de séparation, elle enleva la main de son visage et le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit son odeur si familière, sa chaleur. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Dans l'euphorie de ces retrouvailles, elle ne vit pas qu'une silhouette blonde les guettait du haut de l'escalier, et lors de l'étreinte, cette même silhouette fit demi-tour, une grimace de haine sur ce visage bien connu, impassible habituellement.

**L'Amour est la plus puissante des Magies.**


End file.
